Hu Syddan Fryd, Redux
by Rhianna-Aurora
Summary: AuronxRikku Title translates to "No Matter What" in Al Bhed. "Redux" because I'm working on a rewrite for several large portions of this fic. Hopefully it will read a little better when I get the editing done. Spoilers for whole game
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Chapter One  
****Confessions**

_If you just realized  
__What I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
--Colbie Caillat, "Realize"_

The only thing Rikku had ever wanted was to accomplish something great. Something that would go down in Spira's history, and make generations of people stand in awe of her.

Right now however, she was far from awe-inspiring. She was a shaking, sobbing, fearful shell of her normally vivacious self.

"Please? Can we rest over there for just a little while? Please, I'm scared!" They were in the middle of the Thunder Plains, and Rikku feared thunder more than anything in the world.

"This storm never stops," Auron said gruffly. "Best to get through quickly."

Rikku glared at the tall, red-cloaked guardian. He was so mean. She knew he was quite disdainful of her, but she had never thought that he was truly sadistic. She _could've _said something to him, but it would have been pointless. The man was heartless and unfeeling.

Which made the fact that she had a huge crush on him all the more unbearable.

She turned to her cousin, the beautiful, good Summoner Yuna. Yuna would understand, she would help. "Yunie, please? Please make them stop! They'll listen to you!" Rikku begged.

"We really should keep going, as Sir Auron said," Yuna said gently.

"You all hate me, don't you?" Rikku said, tears threatening. "Please, please, _please_! I'm scared of thunder!"

Everyone kept walking on, leaving Rikku alone at the door of the Thunder Plains Travel Agency. "Are you having fun doing this to me?"

Exasperated, Auron grunted. "Fine. We rest. _She's_ worse than the storm."

Rikku would have hugged him, had he not been "Sir Auron" – legendary guardian and all-around mean guy. She'd rather have hugged a Chimera. Auron scared the hell out of her. She managed to muster and tiny "thank you" as she walked past him and into the shelter of the Inn.

Auron responded with a "humph" and sat down at the table in the lobby.

Rikku cowered in the corner, flinching and whimpering every time lightning struck or thunder rolled.

Yuna had seemed preoccupied and had gone to be alone. Lulu had followed to make sure she was all right.

Tidus was worried about Yuna. Ever since His Hideousness, Maester Seymour had proposed to Yuna, she had been distant.

"Stop pacing," Auron snapped at the boy. He waved a hand in Rikku's direction. "Go make sure the girl's not catatonic."

Tidus walked over to Rikku. He almost laughed. She was all balled up in the corner, scrunched up against the wall. _Poor thing, _he thought to himself. "Hey, Rikku," he said, lightly touching her shoulder.

She jumped at the contact. "Oh! Tidus, it's you." She sat up, a little shakily. "I'm – sorry about all this. I just . . . really hate lightning, you know?"

Tidus smiled at her. "Hey, we're all afraid of something. Don't worry about it. We all needed the rest anyway."

Rikku looked in Auron's direction. "He's really mad, huh?" she whispered.

Tidus shook his head. "Nah, Auron's always like this." He shrugged. "I guess after awhile, you just get used to it." He smiled at his friend again. "I'm gonna go check on Yuna. You gonna be all right?"

Rikku nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks, though." Tidus patted her shoulder as he stood up, and then went off in search of Yuna.

She watched Tidus retreat, remembering what he had said. _Auron's always like this_. "Why can't he just be _nice_?" she said softly. She studied the man in red. The first time she had seen him, she had thought that he was beautiful, despite the scar. Her breath had completely left her body. Even now, even though he acted so cold, so unfeeling, she still thought he was the most stunning man she'd ever seen. And she'd wanted his respect, his _friendship _so much. She'd wanted him to care for her, as he cared for Yuna and Tidus. She couldn't expect him to feel for her what she felt for him. Still, every biting, sarcastic remark he made to her pierced her fragile young heart.

Eventually, she grew so exhausted that all thoughts left her head, including her fear of the lightning and thunder outside. She stood up to walk to her room. Everyone else had already gone to bed, and Rikku wasn't sure what room she was supposed to stay in. She opened the first unlocked door she came to and was pleased to see that the bed was unoccupied.

She crawled into the soft bed and buried herself in blankets. Sleep came easily, and mercifully, to her that night. She was blissfully unaware of the man in red, sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, keeping a silent vigil over the young Al Bhed. He couldn't explain it, but she had stirred something within him, something that frightened him and, at the same time, made him feel more alive than he had thought possible.

xoxoxox

The next morning, Auron decided to creep out of Rikku's room as early as possible, so as not to chance meeting anyone in the halls and having to explain himself. He cast one sidelong look back at the sleeping blonde before pushing open the door.

"Auron?" Rikku stirred then, her eyelids fluttered. Her speech was dreamy and full of sleep. Auron froze. She hadn't opened her eyes; she hadn't seen him, yet she had said his name. _How did she know I was here?_

Rikku awoke completely then, and sat straight up in bed when she saw Auron standing in the doorway. "Auron!"

Thinking fast, Auron cleared his throat. "It's time to go. We've wasted enough time on your behalf, and everyone is waiting on you." He regretted his words, his harsh tone immediately when he saw the pain that flickered in the green spirals of Rikku's Al Bhed eyes. Perhaps he shouldn't be so harsh. "I only meant . . ."

Rikku held up her hand to silence him. "I get it," she snapped. "I'll be ready in a minute. Tell everyone I'm sorry to have held them up."

Auron left then, knowing that now he really _did_ have to wake everyone up if he wanted to keep up appearances.

On the other side of the door, a shaky Rikku climbed out of bed. She dressed quickly and pulled her golden hair into its usual ponytail. Then she hurried to the lobby. To her surprise, Wakka, Tidus, and Lulu were the only ones out there, aside from Auron.

"Morning!" she said brightly, avoiding Auron's glare. "Where're Yunie and Kimahri?"

"Yuna's still asleep, I think Kimahri is too," Wakka said.

"Oh. I thought . . . I thought I was holding everybody up," Rikku said, puzzled. Lulu shook her head.

"Don't be silly. Auron _just_ came to wake us all, not five minutes ago."

Rikku's brow furrowed. He'd been in her room _ten_ minutes ago, telling her everyone was waiting on her. She glared at Auron, who shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He could see the wheels turning in her head, and he knew she didn't believe him. He knew that this could quickly become very very bad._ Damn it . . ._

Fifteen minutes later, they began the rest of their trek through the Thunder Plains. Rikku was determined to be brave this time. "It's not stopping, is it?" she asked meekly.

Auron shook his head. "Don't tell me you were hoping it would," he said coolly.

Rikku glared at his retreating form. "Big meanie," she muttered. "You didn't have to say it like that!" she yelled after him.

Boy, falling for _him_ had just made her life _so _much easier, hadn't it? But he had seemed so _nice_ the first time they had met, on the banks of the Moonflow. When he had looked deep into her swirly, emerald eyes and told her that she was welcome to become a guardian.

She supposed that had been when she had started to like him. His was so brooding and mysterious, it drove her crazy – in ways both good and bad. But he was such a steadfast and loyal sentinel. And there _were_ those rare moments when a sparkle of humor would dance in his eyes. A few times, Rikku could even _swear_ she'd seen the tiniest bit of a smirk beneath his cowl. But then there were times, like this, when he was completely devoid of human emotion.

She was so deep in thought, and her mind was so jumbled. Had Auron lied to her this morning, about his being in her room? And if so, _what_ had he been trying to hide? So lost in thought was she, that she didn't even notice that they had stopped walking.

"I've decided to marry," Yuna told the group once they were under the shelter of an old lean-to.

Lulu shook her head. "I thought so."

Yuna's confession caused quite a stir among the guardians. Rikku watched Tidus. _Wow, he's really mad_, she thought. He was even trying to get Auron to stop Yuna. _Yeah, like he cares_, Rikku thought disparagingly. Gods, she _hated_ the way Auron made her feel! So hateful and vindictive.

"We will go to Macalania Temple," Auron decreed. "Lady Yuna may speak to Lord Seymour there."

"Man," Rikku said to Tidus after the others were out of earshot. "That guy really chaps my hide!"

Tidus laughed at her. "I hear ya."

xoxoxox

Rikku hadn't ever been to Macalania Woods before. She marveled at the trees that seemed to have stars for leaves, at the way the wind sounded like little silver bells and chimes. _How peaceful_, Rikku thought. _And pretty. So pretty_ . . .

"Don't be deceived by appearances," Lulu warned, as if reading Rikku's thoughts. "There are many hidden dangers in these woods."

"Path get more dangerous here," Kimahri offered. "Fiends stronger."

Rikku nodded, as did Tidus and Wakka, who had also never been here, and were still dumbstruck by the beauty around them.

Rikku noticed Auron standing off to the side, alone. Mustering a bit of courage – or maybe just sheer stupidity – she walked over to him.

He narrowed his one good eye – the one that wasn't permanently closed by the scar that ran down the entire right side of his face – when she approached. "What do you want?" he asked her in that monotone voice of his.

"I want to know why you were in my room so early this morning. And _don't_ lie to me. I'm not stupid. Are you _spying_ on me? Because I have nothing to hide. You wanna know something about me? Just _ask_!" Rikku snapped. "But I don't need some big dumb jerk going through my stuff while I sleep!"

Auron sighed with resignation. "I wasn't going through your things," he said. "I was in there, to watch you."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried about you back there on the Thunder Plains. It's no good for Yuna when her guardians get frightened to the point of paralysis!" Auron shot back. "So I watched you through the night, to make sure you didn't have another panic attack."

Rikku's brow furrowed. Auron had watched her sleep? Whoa. That was heavy.

"Your turn," Auron challenged. "I know your eyes weren't open this morning when you said my name. How did you know I was there?"

Rikku contemplated telling him an elaborate lie, like she was psychic or something. But she decided that the simple truth would be much more effective, if not slightly mortifying. With what she _hoped _was a nonchalant shrug, she spoke honestly, though she felt her face heating up slightly at the words.

"Um, I didn't." She walked off quickly, before he could notice the blush that was staining her cheeks.

Rikku's confession dumbfounded Auron. What had she meant by it? Had she been dreaming of him, as he so often had of her since their first meeting? Had she been longing for him, as well?

He really didn't know. He couldn't make heads or tails of the girl. But, oh, how he wanted to. Wanted to understand everything about her, to know what went on inside her head. He wanted to know things about her that he'd never wanted to know about anyone . . . things that his years as a monk had denied him ever learning.

He found her at the campsite, talking to Lulu and Wakka. She was laughing at something Wakka said, and she looked – like sunshine. She was everything warm and happy and light. She was innocence and perfection – how could he, a dead man, mean _anything_ to one such as herself?

She looked in his direction, and her smile faltered. His brow furrowed. He didn't want to be the one who made her cease smiling. He wanted to be the one to give her smiles, though he didn't know how. He didn't know what to say around her, how to act around her. He was clueless.

She bit her lip and looked at the ground. When she dared to peek up again, Auron was gone. Lulu looked at Rikku quizzically. "Rikku? Is everything all right?"

Rikku forced a smile. "Everything's fine," she lied. "Will you – excuse me?"

"Of course," Lulu told her.

Rikku left the campsite and walked straight ahead. There was a small spring there, and she was sure that was where Auron had gone. Sure enough, she saw his crimson coat slung over a low-hanging branch, and there he was, sitting on the bank.

Rikku just looked for a minute. Without the coat, she could see the definition of the muscles in his arms. Oh, but he was gorgeous. She could just imagine what those strong arms would feel like, holding her close.

A gentle breeze came up, and Rikku closed her eyes to it, let it play with her hair, let it make her exposed skin tingle. It was so gentle that it entranced her. She didn't even notice that Auron had turned around, and seen her, and had walked over to her.

Now it wasn't just the breeze that played with her hair and caressed her cheeks – the feel of rough, calloused hands caused her to gasp and open her eyes. She looked up into the face of the man she had only dreamed of until that very moment.

She looked at him, questions in her eyes and all over her delicate face. "Auron?" she whispered, not sure if she was just dreaming or if this was all real.

For the first time, without the cowl, without the glasses, Rikku saw his whole face. And he smiled at her. "I have been … unkind," he told her slowly, as if he were pondering the right words to say. "And I apologize. I don't know how to act with you. Or, really, with anyone. I have been without human contact for too long. And I've never had much contact with women."

Rikku just stared at him, her eyes glassy with adoration. His voice was like honey, smooth and sweet and golden. She could've died right then and there, with his hand on her cheek, and she would have been happy.

"I am apologizing, Rikku. I am sorry I have been cruel. I am sorry if I caused you grief of any kind. It was not my intention," Auron continued.

Rikku took a deep breath. "You _have_ caused me pain, Auron. I don't know why. I mean, I know we just met and everything, but I feel like … I need your approval, more than anyone else's. It _matters_ to me what you think, you know? You're important to Yuna, and if I let you down, I don't know. I kind of feel like I'm letting _her_ down, too. I just want you to know, that I'm doing the best I can. And I'd never do anything to hurt Yuna, or anyone else here. I definitely don't want to cause _you_ any trouble."

Auron's face darkened. Rikku feared that she had angered him, that he would turn and walk off. Instead, he just stared at her, rubbed a strand of her golden hair between his fingers, and then pulled her into a tight embrace.

Unsure of what to do, Rikku hugged him back, inhaling his scent, getting nearly drunk off the nearness of him.

"Yevon," he whispered, and she giggled just slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Several ideas came to Rikku's mind, but she kept quiet. Probably not the kind of thing he was implying right then and there. So instead, she snuggled up against him. "Hmm, well, if you just – hold me for a minute, that'd be good," she told him.

He smiled into her hair, wishing that minute could be an eternity. His smile faded. Would she still want to hold him if she knew he was unsent?

As if to answer his unspoken thoughts, she whispered in Al Bhed into the crook of his neck. "E muja oui, Auron. Vunajan. Hu syddan fryd."

He placed his index finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Do you mean that?" he asked her in a voice barely above a whisper. It was unfathomable to him that _anyone_ could love him, let alone someone he barely knew. But there was conviction in her words. For a moment, he almost wanted to hope …

Rikku looked horrified that he had understood her. "You … speak Al Bhed?" she said in a mortified whisper.

"Braska taught me," he said simply.

She shrugged. "Well, there's something you should know about me. I tend to use Al Bhed when I say something I don't want other people to know I'm saying. Like now."

"You don't need to feel embarrassed," he said softly. "I just want to know if you meant it, that's all."

She looked determined, in the same way she looked before a battle. "When I say 'forever', I mean it. Forever is a big deal to us Al Bhed. We don't ever know how long we're going to get. With Sin and Yevonites … no offense. We have it rough. We tend to fall in love quickly and make the most of what little time we probably have. My mother and father knew each other for a _week_ before they were married. And they were happy … until she died."

"And the 'no matter what'?" he pressed, not knowing what else to say.

"Hu syddan fryd," she repeated, pulling away from him and taking his large hand into her two smaller hands. "There is nothing you could tell me that would make me not feel this way. _Nothing_. This is the first time I've _ever_ felt anything like this at all. I just think there must be a reason why I'm feeling it for you."

"Rikku! Rikku! Where are you?" Yuna's voice, and she sounded worried.

Rikku looked up at Auron longingly. "I should go to her," she said wistfully. "Is that – okay?"

Auron smiled gently. "Ku," he said in Al Bhed, bidding her leave.

"See you later?" she said hopefully, and felt hopelessly young and foolish.

"Unless you're planning on quitting the pilgrimage," he said drolly, as he watched her walk away, and he felt his heart lighten. These were feelings he hadn't ever felt before, and oh, they were beautiful. And knowing that they had limited time together made them even sweeter. He wanted to make everything perfect for her . . . since he knew that soon, he would have to leave her.


	2. Chapter 2: Biding Time

**Chapter 2**  
**Biding Time**

_Step, step right over the line  
And onto borrowed time  
When it's life, not waiting to die__  
Waiting to divide, to divide  
-- A Fine Frenzy, "Borrowed Time"_

Rikku went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it. She didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring, but she knew that whatever it brought, Auron would be by her side. And for now? That was more than enough.

Sometime late that night, she heard a rustling noise and shot up quickly, on the defensive. She heard a soft thud in the not-too-far distance, and stood up to walk toward the sound. She found Auron, keeping watch. He smiled gently when he saw her. "Did I wake you?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Depends. Was that you rustling around out here? I thought it was a fiend!"

Auron laughed quietly. "I must've nodded off while keeping watch, because I fell off my branch," he explained somewhat sheepishly. "Just glad no one saw."

Rikku giggled at the mental image of stoic Sir Auron falling on his ass. "Why don't you get some sleep, hmm? I'm awake now, I can keep watch for a bit. Until Kimahri wakes up, at least."

"Ah, no rest for the weary, you know how it goes. You need the sleep more than I do," Auron told her, touching the tip of her nose. "Go to sleep, little Rikku. And don't worry, I'm protecting you."

Rikku felt so privileged that he was letting her see this softer, more talkative side of himself. It made her fall even more in love with him – if that was possible. "Are you sure? 'Cause, I can keep watch too, you know."

"I'm sure. Sleep. Now." The gruff tone was back in his voice, but this time, it made Rikku giggle and feel all snuggly and protected inside.

"As you wish, Sir Auron," she teased, and headed back to her sleeping bag.

As Auron watched her, he felt this innate sense of guilt creep up on him. She was so young, so vivacious, so beautiful. If he let this get out of hand, let it go to far, then it was just going to ruin her after he left. He snorted to himself and took a swig from his flask. _I'm not important enough to ruin anybody_, he thought sullenly.

_E muja oui, Auron. Vunajan. Hu syddan fryd . . ._ She had said those words to him, with no prompting from him at all. She hadn't even known he could understand her. They had just spilled out of her heart and poured unknowingly onto him. _It doesn't even matter what happens now. We're both going to be ruined when this is all over, _he concluded in his mind.

Dreamily, he leaned back against the tree trunk, not knowing what his next step would be. Should he ignore her? Make her hate him, just so that his passing wouldn't cut so deep? Or should he make each minute he had with her even more special than the last? He just didn't know.

The words haunted him in his dreams. _I love you, Auron. Forever. No matter what_. He woke up from the dream with a start. He knew what he had to do. He had to love that girl enough for twenty lifetimes. But before things went any further, he had to tell her the truth. She had to know the truth, or else she would hate him for eternity, and he couldn't bear that thought.

The next morning, Rikku, Yuna, and Lulu were all bathing at the small spring where Auron and Rikku had rendezvoused the previous evening. Rikku was exceptionally quiet, lost in thought, as she memorized everything about that place. She knew she would want to remember it forever.

"So, Rikku, where did you disappear to last night?" Yuna asked her cousin, softly teasing.

Rikku's face heated. "Oh, I, uh, well, I went for a walk, heh heh heh," she stammered nervously.

Yuna looked at her pretty cousin, concerned. Rikku was acting so strange. Not at all like herself. "Rikku . . ."

"What?" Rikku snapped. "Am I not allowed any privacy on this journey?"

"Of course you are," Yuna said quietly, taken aback by Rikku's harsh tone. "I was just – we were worried, that's all." She glanced at Lulu for reassurance.

Lulu nodded, but her mind was deep in thought. No one had seen Auron last night, either. _Surely they're not . . . No that's ridiculous! _But she wasn't so sure.

Rikku felt bad immediately. She hadn't meant to snap at Yuna. Her emotions were just running so high right now. She'd never been in love with anyone before – and she'd definitely never even _liked _someone of Auron's caliber. She was afraid of what everyone would think of her if they knew about her feelings for him -- especially since she wasn't _exactly sure_ what _he _felt for _her_. For all she knew, he was just indulging her silly little crush, nothing more. Maybe it was just a nice ego-boost for him.

The girls were out of the spring by now, and were dressed and walking back to the camp. "I'm sorry, Yunie. I'm being a brat. She laughed airily. "The stress of this journey and everything else – it makes you kinda tense."

Wakka heard this and laughed in his jovial manner. "Hey, that's when you know it's time to get laid, ya?" he joked, popping out of the bushes. He winked at Lulu, who folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Sorry if I don't find that particularly amusing," she said dryly.

Yuna and Rikku, however, were giggling like schoolgirls at Wakka. Yuna squeezed Rikku's hand. "Come talk to me later," she whispered to her Al Bhed relative.

Rikku squeezed back. "I will." They got back to the camp, and Rikku noticed immediately that Auron was missing. "Hey, uh, aren't we kinda missing someone?"

Tidus jumped up as soon as Yuna returned. Rikku smiled to herself at the cuteness of those two. "Yeah, Auron went to buy some healing potions from O'aka. He said we might need them for the next part of the journey."

They waited on the older guardian for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally returned, Rikku perked up and waited for him to acknowledge her. He never did. He doled out the potions between everyone, and then, in his business-as-usual tone, he said, "We go. Now. The fiends in these woods are dangerous, so everyone keep a close watch. We don't need to get ambushed. Follow me." He looked at each of them, but Rikku felt like he was looking right through her.

Had last night been a dream? An incredibly _realistic _dream? She felt like bursting into tears at that very moment. _I was stupid to think that last night meant anything. Like I said, emotions are high right now. He doesn't care. _Everyone filed out of the campsite, Rikku bringing up the rear, staring at her feet dejectedly. Auron watched to make sure everyone was a safe distance ahead before he turned to her. Without saying a word, he squeezed her hand gently.

Rikku looked up at him, and he smiled softly. "Have some faith, Rikku," he said so quietly that Rikku wasn't sure if he'd even said it at all. He nodded at the others ahead, and dropped her hand. "All in good time." He turned and hurried ahead of the others.

Rikku smiled to herself as she trotted to catch up with her companions. Everything was going to be fine. Just fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Fully Alive

**Chapter Three  
****Fully Alive**

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures  
--Flyleaf, "Fully Alive"_

Auron led the group through the woods with a minimal amount of attacks. Rikku marveled at how brave and strong he was. Oh, for crying out loud, I'm acting like a ninny, she thought to herself. But still . . . She wanted so badly to tell Yunie what was going on, but she wasn't even sure she knew.

After a few hours of wandering through the magical forest, Auron suddenly stopped. Tidus wasn't paying attention and ran smack into Auron's back. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?" Tidus exclaimed.

"There's something here to see," Auron said. With a mighty _swoosh _of his enormous blade, he cut through some brambles and branches, and motioned for Tidus to go through.

"This place is all water!" Tidus cried.

"This is what spheres are made of," Auron began. He continued, but Rikku began daydreaming again, and didn't really hear the rest of what he was talking about.

Suddenly, a gigantic blob rose from the water and began casting powerful spells at the group. "Fiends are also attracted to these places," Auron said, signaling everyone to commence fighting.

The battle against the Spherimorph was tough. Lulu and Yuna both used up almost all of their magic, but finally, finally, the battle was won. Everyone was weakened after the fight, but Tidus saw something glittering in the water, and for some reason, he felt compelled to pick it up.

It was a sphere. "That looks pretty old," Wakka said. "Don't know if you'll be able to play it back."

"Jecht left it here," Auron affirmed. "Play it back."

Tidus flipped the switch, and was shocked to see his old man appear. Jecht was homesick, Jecht missed his son. Rikku felt herself getting teary. _I have become such a baby! _she thought to herself with disgust.

Everyone left the sphere spring area, save Tidus. He was deep in thought, thinking of his father. Auron stopped just shy of exiting the area. "He loved you," he told the young boy. Then he shrugged, and went on to find the others.

When everyone was back in one place, Lulu announced that they needed to rest at the next inn. "Everyone is exhausted from that last battle," she reasoned. Nobody argued with the pretty black mage. They just trudged on through the newly fallen snow to the nearest Travel Agency and prayed for no encounters.

Later that evening, at the Inn, Rikku walked down the hall and knocked softly on her cousin's door. "Yunie?" she asked softly.

"Come in!" Yuna's voice rang out happily.

Rikku smiled at her when she opened the door. "Lulu said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Come sit," Yuna said, patting the spot on the bed next to where she sat. "There's much to say."

Rikku looked at her cousin quizzically. "What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Yuna began.

Rikku nodded. "Of course . . ."

"Good! So, talk to me Rikku. What's going on with you? You're acting so – swooshy, I guess," Yuna laughed at her choice of words. She was even starting to talk like her cousin!

"_Swooshy_?" Rikku asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. You're acting – like I acted – when I realized that I . . ."

"That you what?" Rikku pressed. She knew what Yuna was implying, but she was going to make her say it.

"Realized that I was in love," Yuna finished in a voice barely above a whisper.

Rikku smiled triumphantly. "I _knew _it! It's Tidus, isn't it?"

"Shh, Rikku! Not so loud!" Yuna shushed her. "_That _is not the point. Rikku, who is he? Please tell me. I won't tell a soul, I swear."

"Well . . ." Rikku began, biting her bottom lip. "Yunie, I – I can't. I don't even know what's going on with us, if there's anything going on at all." Rikku's words were coming out in a rush. "Idon'twannajinxitIlovehimsomuch!"

Yuna's eyebrows shot up. "Love? You _are_ in love?" She touched Rikku's hand. "Does he reciprocate?"

"I – I don't know. I'm so confused about it right now. I promise, Yunie, that I will tell you when there's something to tell. Right now, I don't know if it's just the stress of the journey that is throwing us together or . . ." She trailed off, knowing that she had just effectively screwed herself. _Vilg! Now Yunie knows it's someone on the pilgrimage! Vilg, vilg, VILG!_

"So he's with us," Yuna said softly. "It's not ... _Wakka _is it?"

Rikku burst into peals of laugher. "Oh, goodness, no!" Finally, she knew it was futile to resist. Yuna wouldn't say anything, and she wouldn't make her feel bad – at least, she hoped she wouldn't. Rikku saw Yuna's brow furrow and knew immediately what she was thinking. "Oh, Yunie, no. It's not Tidus either. He's so obviously meant for you, he doesn't even know anyone else exists."

"So that means that . . . Oh, Rikku."

"What?" Rikku said, suddenly defensive.

"Does he know?" Yuna asked gently. She didn't want to see Rikku's heart get broken by this crush.

Rikku nodded. "Last night . . . When I disappeared? I was – we were – together."

Yuna looked up, a nearly horrified expression on her face. "You didn't . . ."

"_No_, Yunie." Rikku rolled her eyes. "We talked. He – he hugged me. So tight. I could've died right there. It was just – magic, Yunie," Rikku said, feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "But I don't know if it's serious. I mean, like I said, everyone's really stressed and emotional right now."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think Auron does things unless he's serious about them and willing to commit to all the way," Yuna said quietly.

Rikku mustered a smile at the beautiful summoner. "Thanks, Yunie. You won't say anything will you?"

"Of course not. You'll tell everyone when you're ready for them to know. But just so you know, Rikku? You could've done much worse for yourself," Yuna teased. Rikku laughed as she walked out of the room.

xoxoxox

When Rikku entered the lobby a little while later, she was greeted with the grim faces of her companions. "Sir Auron wishes to speak with you, Rikku," Lulu told her firmly, but not unkindly.

Immediately, Rikku's heartbeat sped up.

Wakka looked at her congenially. "He seemed pretty pissed, too," he said.

"That's helpful, Wakka, thanks," Lulu said coolly. Sometimes Wakka just had no tact. It was bad enough that the poor girl had to deal with a lecture from the older guardian, but to go in knowing she'd done something offensive? That was even worse.

Rikku looked at Tidus for reassurance. Tidus shrugged. "Well, he didn't seem happy," he said honestly.

Suddenly, she began to worry that she really had done something wrong. _Maybe he wants to tell me this is all a mistake. That we're being stupid. Yeah, that's probably it. Break it off before anyone else knows about it. Hell, break it off before there's anything to break off!_

Instead she looked at Lulu. "Did he say where to meet him?" she asked, hoping she was keeping her fraying wits about her.

"In his room. It's at the end of the hall," Lulu told her kindly. She looked at the younger girl with affection. "Will you be all right?"

"Oh, sure," Rikku said breezily. "I can handle the big meanie!" She hoped she sounded convincing.

Lulu smiled. "You better go, ya? Don't want to make him even more mad," Wakka prodded.

Rikku nodded. "Okay. I am . . . going now. Wish me luck!"

Everyone watched her walk down the hall, their minds working overtime. They all wanted to know what she had done to get on Sir Auron's bad side. "This could take awhile," Tidus finally said. "I mean, when Auron gets going . . . he really gets going."

Rikku walked down the hall and knocked with a bit of trepidation on Auron's door. "Um, Sir Auron?" she said meekly. She was formal because she didn't really know what was going on.

"Rikku?" his voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yessir."

"Enter." His voice was gruff. Rikku could feel the bile rising in her throat. Maybe he really _was _pissed at her. But – what had she done?

Slowly, she opened the door and peeked around the corner. What she saw took her breath away.

Somehow, somewhere, he had gotten candles – dozens of them – and they were lit all around his room. There were petals from the starflowers and moonlilies that were so abundant in Macalania spread all over the floor, the bed, the tables, everywhere.

She must have stood in the doorway, staring, a bit longer than was to Auron's liking, because he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Get in here, you little fool," he said roughly. "Do you want everyone else in the inn to see?"

Rikku laughed sheepishly. "S – Sorry. I just – what _is _this?"

"_This _is best I can do given the situation. You have no idea how much planning went into this night," Auron told her.

"It's – beautiful. But – I, ah, what are you expecting? I mean, I'm not – you're not . . . Are we?"

Auron smiled at her flustered demeanor. "This isn't a seduction, Rikku," he told her.

"It's not?" Rikku asked. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not.

This time, Auron let out a long, hearty laugh. "Oh, Rikku," he said tenderly, putting his hand to her cheek, the same way he had the previous night at the spring. "There's so much I need to tell you, before this goes any further."

Rikku's brow furrowed. "Tell me? What is there to tell me?"

He motioned for her to sit, and handed her a glass of some kind of amber liquid. She took a sip, and blanched at the way it burned her throat. She set the glass down. "Thanks," she said quietly.

He sat down beside her on the bed, and took both of her tiny hands in one of his. "What I'm going to tell you – I have never told anyone. I was supposed to be here, to do a duty. To fulfill a promise." Rikku looked at him, those emerald whirlpools entrancing him. "I made a promise to Braska, and to Jecht, that I would watch over Yuna and Tidus. That I would make sure they grew up strong and brave, and good.

"I watched as the only friends I had ever had died. Right in front of me. And I was powerless to stop it. And it killed me to watch them go. It is a sick joke that Yevon is playing on everyone, Rikku. There's nothing _noble _about the sacrifice of the summoners. Nothing noble about watching a guardian become Sin. I went back to face Yunalesca, to tell her exactly what I thought of her."

Rikku leaned forward. "What happened?" she breathed.

Auron looked down. "She – bested me."

He looked at her, to see what her reaction would be. "But if she bested you, you would be . . ." Rikku's eyes widened in shock. "You _are_."

"I am unsent," he said bluntly. "I felt that I had to tell you, to be fair to you. You can now make a decision about what you want to do. But there is one more thing I must tell you."

Rikku looked up at him, and he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. "Yes?"

"In all my years, both living and in death, I have never felt the feelings that you make me feel," he said, and his voice broke. "I didn't even know such feelings existed. I thought people were fools when they talked of love . . ."

"Love?" Rikku cut him off. "Auron, do you . . ."

He nodded. "I do." He said it so matter-of-factly that Rikku almost laughed, but she refrained when she saw the serious look in his eye.

"You said you were here to do a duty. What happens when that duty is done?" Rikku asked, afraid of the answer.

"I go to the Farplane. For good."

Rikku looked up at the ceiling. _Why? Why is this happening? Oh, but I love him. I do. _With resolve, she shook her head. "_E tuh'd lyna!_"

He looked at her. "You don't care? You don't care about what?"

Ever so gently, she reached up and touched his face, his scar. "I don't care that you're – dead. You're not dead to _me_. You're in front of me, I can touch you, I can feel your breath on my skin. You live here." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "I told you, Auron. Hu syddan fryd. And I meant that."

With those words, he gathered Rikku into his arms and held her close. After a few moments, she pulled away from him, and looked him in the eye. His good eye darted back and forth between her eyes and her lips, and her heart began to race as he lowered his mouth to hers.

There was nothing but life in that kiss. Life, and love.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trappings of Love

**Chapter Four  
****The Trappings of Love**

_I'll be your crying shoulder__  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
And I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
--Edwin McCain, "I'll Be"_

The kiss shook them both to their very cores. They pulled away, their eyes searching the other's face for answers, for questions, for anything. "I'm trying to be strong," Rikku finally whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"To hell with strong," Auron whispered back, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He brushed his thumb over her lips and she closed her eyes to the sensation. Then he stopped and pulled away.

Rikku opened her eyes and looked at him, puzzled. "Do you – want me to go?" she asked breathily.

"Do you want to go?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be without you, not even for a minute. We don't – have a lot of time left."

"I know," he said. "So you will stay with me?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Until the end," she said sadly.

Without even thinking, she pulled him back to her for another kiss. This one was even more passionate than the last. With raw emotion, she tugged at his black undershirt, and finally pulled it over his head. She caressed the flesh of his back, his chest, his biceps. Anywhere she could get her hands on. She had to know what he felt like, what every part of him felt like. So she could remember . . .

He pulled away for a second. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she told him. "I've never been surer of anything."

He smiled at her tenderly and kissed her again. This time, while his tongue explored her mouth, his hands explored her lithe form. She was responsive – and so soft. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft she was. It was then that he realized that she was undoing the button of his pants. He groaned softly.

"Auron," she breathed into his neck. "_Bmayca_," she implored him. _Please_.

By this time, they were both free of their clothing and they just stared at one another. Rikku ran her fingertips lightly down the line of the scar that ran along the right side of his torso, and then she began to kiss his neck.

Slowly, carefully, he lay her down on the bed, among the flower petals, and lowered himself onto her. She shuddered and bit her lip from crying out in pain as he entered her. "Shh," he said, touching her face and moving within her slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered in Al Bhed. "It will be better soon, I promise. I'm sorry."

His gentle words to her in her native language soothed her and made the pain go away. After awhile, all she felt was pleasure. Pleasure unlike she had ever known. It radiated all the way down to her toes and back up her spine again, until it was all she could do to keep from screaming out loud.

He knew what she was feeling. He hadn't known that it could ever feel like this. It was brand new, and as old as time all at once. He knew when she reached her peak, because her eyes flew open and her nails scored his back. They cried out at the same time and then he collapsed on top of her, caressing her face, her hair, inhaling her scent, kissing her neck. "Rikku," he whispered to her, right before they both drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxox

Rikku woke up sometime later, a bit disoriented. She looked to her side, and saw Auron sleeping beside her, and she smiled to herself. She remembered what had transpired just hours ago and felt the heat radiate through her body.

Then she remembered something else. _The rest of the group! I had better get back to my own room. Don't want anyone discovering us like this. _She giggled to herself.

She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Auron's cheek. He stirred, his eye opened. "Rikku?" he whispered.

"I need to go back to my own room. Before anyone gets suspicious," she explained.

"Wait," he told her, pulling her to him.

They made love again before she left. She snuck back into her room and shut the door behind her before she allowed herself to cry. Last night had been beautiful . . . Pure magic. But soon the spell would break, and the man she loved would be gone forever.

_There has to be something that I can do. There has to be some way that Yunie can live, and that Auron can stay. There just has to be!_

A few minutes later, there was a knock at Rikku's door. "Yes?" she said tentatively.

"Rikku, it's Lulu. May I come in?"

Rikku sighed and opened the door to her friend. "Good morning, Lulu!" she said brightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay? That Sir Auron wasn't too hard on you last night?" Lulu asked, all concern.

Rikku had to cough to keep from laughing. Oh, if she only knew . . . "No, it was fine. It was silly really. He thought, that, uh, maybe something was wrong with Yuna? And he wanted me to see if I could find out what it was," she said quickly.

"I see," Lulu said. She had a look of contemplation on her face. She smiled softly at Rikku. "Dressed already, I see?"

Rikku looked down at her clothes and shrugged. "Yeah. I'm a pretty early riser."

"Isn't that what you wore yesterday?" Lulu pressed.

"Umm, maybe? I really don't know any more. We've been traveling for so long, I just kinda grab whatever is easiest any more . . ."

"You're acting very strange, Rikku. Are you hiding something?" Lulu asked.

"What would I be hiding?" Rikku asked, a little too quickly.

"You tell me," Lulu said.

"There's nothing to tell. Really, Lulu. I just – I talked to Aur – _Sir _Auron until really late last night. I'm a little tired this morning is all," Rikku said with what she hoped was a nonchalant attitude.

"We noticed that you still hadn't come out when we all went to bed," Lulu mused.

Rikku's eyes widened. _Cred! _"Well, he was really worried about Yunie. I guess he figured since I'm her cousin, I would be able to get more out of her." She shrugged.

"Mm-hmm." Lulu just nodded. "Well, as long as everything is all right. I was just concerned about you, that's all."

"I appreciate it, Lu. I really do. Thanks." Rikku shut the door then and quickly ran to change into another outfit. _Whew. That was too close for comfort!_

Another knock. "What now?" Rikku muttered out loud. She opened the door to see Yuna standing there, an expectant smile on her pretty face.

"May I come in?"

"Of course," Rikku said, allowing the summoner inside. She shut the door behind her.

"You were in Auron's room all night?" Yuna demanded. "What happened?"

Rikku smirked and looked in the other direction. "Nothing," she said in a singsong voice.

"I don't believe you! _Something _happened! Look at your face!" Yuna demanded.

"Yunie, shh! Keep it down! I already got the third degree from Lulu. Yes, _something _happened. But not all of it was good. But that is all I'm going to tell you right now," Rikku said. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you more, but I have a feeling that everyone will find out sooner or later."

"Is something wrong with Auron?" Yuna asked, suddenly in concern- mode.

Rikku forced a smile. "No, nothing's wrong with him! He's Auron. Mr. Stoic and Brave. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay, Rikku. I believe you," Yuna said. "Are you ready to come have breakfast?"

Rikku nodded. "Yeppers! I'm right behind you! I'm so hungry I could eat a shoopuf!" she exclaimed as she and Yuna left her room.

Yuna paused and nodded toward the end of the hallway, where Auron stood. "I'll see you at breakfast," she whispered to her cousin.

Rikku nodded, and turned to Auron. "Sleep well?" she asked him.

He looked up, and he smiled when he saw her. "Better than I have in years," he confessed. "And you? How are you today?" He was concerned that he may have hurt her.

"I'm great," she assured him, placing a hand on his arm. "Happy, even."

"I wish I could give you a lifetime of happiness, Rikku," he told her solemnly.

Silly Auron," she said, looking up and down the hallway to assure herself that they were alone, and then standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You will."


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

**Chapter Five**  
**Broken**

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high  
And steal your pain away  
--Seether and Amy Lee, "Broken"_

Honestly, Rikku never wanted to leave the Travel Agency at Macalania. She would have lived there forever, if it meant she could be with Auron forever. But the time to move on came all too quickly for her liking, and once again, the seven of them set out to continue their quest.

They had only gone about two steps when Tromell Guado stopped them. He spoke with Yuna about going to meet Seymour, and said something about "Guado tradition" and that an "envoy" would be sent for her guardians later.

"We're behind you, Yuna," Auron told her.

Yuna nodded and followed the old Guado. Yuna had gotten halfway up the slope, when Tidus called out her name and whistled, just as he had in Luca. Yuna's eyes lit up and she smiled at him. "Yessir!" she called back to him.

Rikku's heart gave a little flutter, witnessing the intimate exchange between them. It was so sweet. She knew Tidus wouldn't let Yuna die – he _couldn't _let Yuna die. The story was so achingly familiar to her. She cast one forlorn glance at Auron's back.

Just then, the air changed, and Rikku heard the hum of motors in the distance. "Oh no," she muttered. She recognized the group of Al Bhed as soon as the first snowmobile came into sight.

She ran up to meet the group. She heard Wakka sneer something about "Al Bhed heathens" but she ignored him so she could yell at her brother in her own language.

Brother said he was going to tell their father on her, she told him to go ahead. Her main job was to protect Yuna now. Everything, and _everyone_,else be damned. Then, he rolled out an enormous cannon, and laughed evilly. He told Rikku that it was going to put a freeze on their magics and summonings.

"Oh hell," she swore. She explained to the others what to do, and a hellish battle ensued. But it was nothing compared to the battle that ensued after they had sent Brother and his cronies running away by blowing up his machina.

"You know Al Bhed?" Wakka began. "How come?"

Rikku held her head high. Auron couldn't help but feel proud of her, that she was so proud of her heritage. "Because I am Al Bhed," she said defiantly. "And that – was my brother."

"Oh, great!" Wakka exclaimed. "That's just great! I've been traveling with a heathen all this time."

They continued to snipe at each other, each remark more hurtful than the last. The other guardians were getting worried.

Finally, Auron broke into the argument by addressing Rikku. He pointed to one of the abandoned snowmobiles. "Will this go?" he asked her.

Rikku immediately perked up. "Yeah!" she cried, grateful to be free of Wakka's nasty comments. He'd really hurt her feelings, but she didn't want to let that show. She was too stubborn, too prideful, to show him he had wounded her.

"You're not gonna use that machina, are you?" Wakka asked in complete disgust.

"I am," Auron said coolly. He could see that Rikku was shaken, but he had to admit, she had kept her cool incredibly well. He and Rikku flipped over one of the machines. Meanwhile, Kimahri had already hopped on one, and went zooming by.

Rikku and Auron exchanged amused glances at the sight of the great blue-furred creature zipping through the snow like that.

"Well, I'm walkin'!" Wakka said stubbornly.

Everyone just looked at him and shrugged. "Suit yourself," Lulu said, climbing onto the back of Tidus's ride.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, Lu!" Wakka exclaimed as they buzzed out of sight. Shaking his head, he just started skulking off in the direction of Macalania temple.

"After you," Auron said to Rikku when they were alone.

Rikku's eyes widened. "You're actually going to let me drive?"

"I don't know a damn thing about this – thing," Auron said, kicking at it with his boot. "And I trust you."

Rikku sighed. "That's quite possibly the nicest compliment you've ever given me." She grinned at him devilishly as she lowered her goggles over her eyes. "Hold on!" she called as she revved the engine.

Auron grinned beneath his cowl as he put his hands on Rikku's hips. "With pleasure," he said to himself. They reached the temple, and Rikku bounded happily ahead and to the door, only to be stopped by one of the monks. "The likes of her are not allowed inside this hallowed place," he said piously.

Rikku bit her lip. She could feel Wakka's accusing eyes burning into her. "She is a guardian of the Lady Yuna." Auron came to her rescue. "You cannot separate a summoner from her guardians."

"An Al Bhed? A guardian? That's preposterous!" roared the monk.

Rikku _really _wanted to hit him. Auron's reassuring hand on her shoulder calmed her, though.

"She is here of her own free will. That's all one needs to be a guardian," Auron told the monk coolly.

The monk finally conceded. With a slight bow of his head, he allowed Rikku and Auron to enter the great hall of Macalania Temple.

About an hour and a half later, Rikku wished that _none _of them had been allowed into the temple. They had _killed _Seymour . . . Of course, everyone had known there wasn't something right with that guy in the first place, but no one could have guessed that he had murdered his own father, Lord Jyscal.

Now they were traitors in the eyes of Yevon – and they were trapped under the ice of Lake Macalania. Yuna had sustained some nasty injuries, and was still unconscious.

Dark thoughts plagued all of their minds. Rikku feared that they might die in this cold, unforgiving place. She slowly sloshed through the ankle-deep ice water to stand by Auron's side.

She didn't expect him to speak – everyone was around, and things between them were still secret. But she wanted to be next to him. To know that he was only inches away soothed her frazzled nerves more than she could say.

Lulu watched the two of them together. Nothing seemed amiss in their behavior – nothing that she could pinpoint anyway. Rikku seemed to have quite the dependency on the older guardian. But then again, judging by the way he tilted his head to the young Al Bhed, he too, seemed to almost require her presence.

Yuna finally began to stir, much to everyone's relief. Their relief was short-lived, however. Shortly after the summoner awoke, the ground began to quake.

"Sin," Auron said simply. The seven companions looked at each other frantically, and prayed that wherever they ended up next, they would be together.


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Hallelujah

**Chapter Seven**  
**Broken Hallelujah**

_Baby, I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
--Jeff Buckley, "Hallelujah"_

Rikku couldn't even cry. She thought about it several times, but she couldn't. It was as though she was completely empty inside. And why shouldn't she be? The events of the past forty-eight hours had been the most horrific of her life.

First they had killed Seymour. And then they'd been chased out of Bevelle by Guado guards. They'd fallen through the ice, and Yuna had been knocked unconscious. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, Sin made an appearance.

After that, they had ended up on Bikanel Island – minus one summoner. Rikku was sure that Yuna had been taken to the Al Bhed's Home, so she had led the other five through the scorching Sanubia Desert.

But when they'd finally reached Home, they found it under siege by the Guado. Rikku had held her dear childhood friend, Keyakku's head in her hands as he bled to death. And even after all that, Yuna had not been there.

They had sadly boarded the airship, and Rikku was completely broken. She would speak to no one – not even Auron. She had watched with hollow eyes while her brother and father destroyed their home. Wakka had tried to cheer her up – he had come to peace with her being Al Bhed after seeing the torture her race was subjected to at Home. But she had yelled at him and ran off.

Auron's face was cloudy – Lulu thought that he was showing much more concern for Rikku than that of a friend. It seemed to her that the moment Rikku's heart had been broken, Auron's had also been shattered.

Slowly, she made her way to his side. "Sir Auron?" she ventured.

He barely acknowledged Lulu's presence. "I have to find her," was all he said. Lulu swore that his voice broke, but she was given no more time to contemplate it, for the red-clad guardian took off toward the other end of the airship. He searched the airship high and low, to no avail. Rikku was nowhere to be found. He was becoming frantic, when Kimahri showed up.

"Auron follow. Kimahri knows where Rikku is."

Auron obediently followed the gentle giant. He had never led him wrong in the past – Auron felt sure that he wouldn't start now.

Kimahri led Auron to the hatch that led to the airship's deck. "Rikku," was all Kimahri said, gesturing for Auron to go to the ship's deck.

Auron went through the mechanized door. Sure enough, sitting at the back edge of the airship, was his Rikku. He immediately gave thanks to the Higher Power that she was all right.

Rikku heard the noise behind her, and slowly turned. She saw Auron, and he was just staring at her, as if he'd never seen her.

Listlessly, she stood up and walked to him. "There's nothing you can say," she said woodenly. "It's just ... all wrong now. Everything's _wrong_ here."

He looked down, into her face. Her eyes – once dancing and full of life, were now haunted, empty. He did the only thing he could at that moment. He gathered her into his arms and simply held her. "I'm sorry, Rikku," he whispered. "I'm so very sorry."

Rikku closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck and mindlessly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "It doesn't matter any more, Auron," she said stiffly. "And I don't even care. Everything I have ever loved has been taken from me. First my mother, now my Home – next will be you. Face it. I'm not meant to be happy."

Auron pushed her away from him gently, his hands on her shoulders. He looked in her eyes, his face solemn and serious. "That's not true," he told her. "You deserve more happiness than anyone I have ever known. And you'll have it, I promise you."

Rikku looked him squarely in the eye. "But I don't _want _it if it's not with you!" She said it as though it should be the most obvious thing in all of Spira. It was then that the dam broke and Rikku burst into tears. "I don't want anything if I can't be with you," she repeated, throwing herself into his arms again.

He held her, and rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair, not saying anything. Words wouldn't help either of them at this moment. He, of all people, knew that sometimes words were just ... overrated. Rikku didn't need words now. She just needed him to be there. And he was. For as long as he could be.

Then she said it. Ever so quietly, ever so tentatively. "I want to go with you."

Auron was shocked. He jerked away from her as though she were on fire. "Rikku. No!"

Rikku jumped. It was the first time he had ever yelled at her. "Why should I have to suffer through alone?" she demanded. "Life will be meaningless without you!"

Auron grabbed her wrist firmly. "Your life will never be meaningless, Rikku. No matter where I am, knowing that you are living and breathing somewhere will mean something to _me_. And if that's not enough . . ."

Rikku cut him off by taking his face in her hands and kissing him – hard. Auron was shocked by the young girl's boldness.

Shocked, but _not _appalled.

He pulled her into his arms, and lifting her feet off the ground, kissed her back with raw emotion he had never known before. Finally, he broke the kiss. "Promise me something, Rikku," he said, lowering her so that he feet were back on the airship's deck.

"What?" Rikku asked him.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk like that again."


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbeat

**Chapter Seven  
****Heartbeat**

_Why does your pride  
Make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
I know it's a lie  
But you keep it inside  
This is not how you want it to be  
--Elliot Yamin, "Wait For You"_

Lulu was concerned about Rikku. She had grown quite fond of the young Al Bhed – she looked upon her as another younger sister. She went in search of Rikku herself after Auron had not returned after a half an hour.

She saw Kimahri standing by the door to the deck. "Have you seen Rikku?" she asked the blue-furred Ronso.

"Rikku busy," Kimahri told the mage.

"Is she on the deck?" When Kimahri refused to answer, Lulu shook her head. "Kimahri, I'm worried about her! Is she out there?"

Kimahri still stood silent. Finally, Lulu grew exasperated and pushed the Ronso out of her way and opened the door. She stopped in her tracks as soon as the door slid open.

Sir Auron and Rikku were locked in an embrace, kissing each other as if their very existences depended on it. Lulu's eyebrows shot up. Unsure of whether to interrupt the clearly private moment or to just leave them be, her sensitivity finally won out, and she turned and left them alone.

Later that evening, Rikku sat alone in her sleeping chambers, contemplating her fate. She was scared. Every day she spent with Auron, she grew closer and closer to him. But they were also drawing nearer Sin, and that would mean the final battle would ensue. If they didn't think of something fast Yunie would die. And either way – if Yuna died, or lived – Auron would be gone.

Lulu entered the young Al Bhed's room and found the girl sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin, staring out the window. "Rikku?" she said softly.

Rikku jumped at the unexpected voice. "Oh. Hi, Lulu," she said softly.

"May I sit?" the older girl asked her.

Rikku shrugged. She was a little uncertain. Lulu wasn't the type to just pop into your room for a little friendly conversation. "Is something wrong, Lulu?"

"You tell me," Lulu said. "I went looking for you this afternoon. We were all concerned about you."

"I'm sorry about that," Rikku said. "It's been a really rough couple of days, you know?"

"I conceded that, when I happened to go up on deck in search of you," Lulu pressed softly. "I must admit, I was quite shocked."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Up on deck?" she squeaked. "This afternoon?"

"Rikku, enough!" Lulu exclaimed. "What in Yevon's name was going on out there?"

Rikku mustered her courage against the intimidating mage. "What did it look like?" she said shortly.

"It looked like it wasn't the first time that – _that _– has happened," Lulu responded.

Rikku shrugged. "Well, that's probably because it wasn't."

"Must you be so blasé about it?" Lulu asked, clearly taken back by the young girl's surprisingly worldly attitude.

"What would you rather I do? Lie?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Lulu accused.

"No, it's not!" Rikku protested, jumping to her feet to stare Lulu down. "Just because we didn't run out and tell everyone about it doesn't mean we lied!"

"Rikku, he's nearly twenty years older than you," Lulu said softly.

"Age isn't the issue here, Lulu. Age has _nothing _to do with this. My mother was fifteen years younger than my father, and they were _sublimely _happy. And besides, Auron only actually lived twenty-five years!" Rikku froze. "_Cred_," she whispered. Her emotions had, once again, taken over her entire being, and she had shared too much.

Lulu's eyes widened in shock. "You mean to tell me . . ."

Rikku burst into tears then. "Oh, Lulu, please! You can't tell anyone. I shouldn't have said anything . . . Please, Lulu, _please _don't say anything!" Rikku was begging, which, for all the girl's faults, was not usually one of them.

It was unnecessary. Lulu wasn't going to say anything. She knew how important it was to keep things quiet. Besides, news such as this would put a strain on the entire party. She also knew it was futile to lecture Rikku on her illicit behavior. Quietly, she took the sobbing girl into her arms. "Shh, Rikku, it's okay. I'm not going to say a word."

No, lectures weren't necessary. This girl was going to be punished enough as it was. A lifetime of purgatory awaited her after the final battle. Lulu only wished there was some way to prevent it.

Auron lay alone that night. He felt sure that she wouldn't come to him – too much had happened, and she had told him that she needed some time to herself, to think about all that was going on. He didn't like it, but he understood.

Hell, he would've understood if she told him later that she couldn't be around him any more. That they must avoid each other for the rest of the journey. It would have felt like he was dying all over again, but he would have accepted it, if it was what the girl wanted.

_The girl. _What was it she had done? Had she been anybody else, he would have been able to ignore the feelings, been able to squash them. But she had been Rikku – she had been his opposite. She was the light to his darkness, the life to his death, the everything to his nothing. The heaven to his hell. And oh, how he wanted, for the first time since his death, to stay. Eternal rest on the Farplane now seemed like a worse punishment than no rest at all.

Given the choice, he would relinquish his chance for eternal peace on the Farplane, if it meant he could be with her forever.

For the first time in his entire existence, he truly wanted life.

xoxoxox

After that night, Rikku came to a command decision. She must avoid Auron, for no other reason than that of the preservation of her sanity. It was stupid and childish of her to think that they could ever have any kind of life -- he was _dead_ – and it was only going to get her hurt in the end. The larger the gulf she put between them, the safer she would be.

Lulu felt sorry for the girl. It was like watching herself a year ago, when Chappu had died. She watched the Al Bhed purposefully avoid any encounters with the older man. If he entered a room, Rikku made an excuse to leave.

And Sir Auron . . . he had no idea what he had done wrong to make Rikku run from him. Lulu could tell just by looking in his eyes that he truly loved that girl, and that she was breaking his heart. But he never said anything – just kept a stoic expression on his face.

It was nearly five o'clock the next evening when they approached Bevelle. The city's guardian – the great flying serpent, Evrae, awaited them. Evrae turned out to be a much tougher foe than any they had encountered before, and it was even more difficult to defeat the monster without Yuna's healing powers or her aeons.

Rikku ended up using all her Al Bhed potions on various party members as they became poisoned or struck with some other status ailment. The supply of potions, hi-potions, antidotes, and ethers was also depleted.

Finally, Rikku's father, Cid, leader of the Al Bhed, managed to defeat the serpent with his final salvo of missiles. However, Evrae wasn't about to go down without getting his final say. As he screamed and started falling for the sky, he swiped at the nearest target – Rikku – with his poisonous claws, and then disappeared from sight.

The flesh across Rikku's midsection was torn and bleeding profusely. The toxin made her dizzy, and her vision began to blur. She collapsed on the airship's deck – was vaguely aware of voices talking frantically around her. Then everything went black.

Auron watched in horror as Rikku collapsed. "Shit!" he cried out, dropping to his knees beside her. "Does anyone have an antidote?"

Everyone shook their head "no." "I have one hi-potion left," Lulu offered. "That will heal the wound, at least." She knelt on the other side of Rikku, and lifted the younger girl's torn shirt so that she could apply the medication to the torn flesh. Immediately, it stopped bleeding and the wounds closed up. However, the hi-potion did nothing to stop the poison that was spreading throughout the Al Bhed's body.

"When we land in Bevelle, we'll get an antidote for her, ya?" Wakka said, trying to be helpful.

"It may be too late," Auron said softly. Rikku's breath was already growing shallow and raspy. He stroked her hair off her sweaty forehead, paying no attention to anyone else.

"Wait!" Tidus cried out, after digging around in his pouch. "I found a Remedy!"

"Well, it's no antidote, but it may just work," Lulu said, taking the tiny vial of red liquid from the boy. "Sir Auron, hold her head up. We have to get her to swallow this."

Auron complied with Lulu, and the mage ever so gently parted Rikku's lips and forced the liquid down her throat. "All we can do now – is wait," she said quietly. "Sir Auron, will you carry her to her room?"

Auron nodded, and lifted the girl into his arms. She was completely limp, and he could tell that her pulse was thready – and that terrified him. "Wait!" Wakka said as Auron reached the door to go back inside the airship.

"This just fell outta Rikku's pocket," he said, holding up a small bottle of an emerald green potion. "It's an Al Bhed potion, ya?"

Lulu clapped her hands together and fought the urge to kiss Wakka. "Oh, praise Yevon!" she cried. She administered the potion to Rikku, who coughed and sputtered before her eyelids finally flew open.

When she saw that Auron was holding her, she jerked, causing him to lose his grip on her and send her thudding to the hard metal deck. "Wha – What happened?" she asked, straightening herself. "Why is my shirt torn?"

"Evrae got ya," Wakka told her. "He poisoned ya – and no one had any antidotes left. Luckily, when Sir Auron picked you up, your last Al Bhed potion fell outta your pocket."

"I see," Rikku said softly, looking at everyone except Auron. She could feel his stare burning holes into the back of her head. _Be strong, Rikku! _she told herself. _Remember, this is for your own good. _"Well, thank you all for being so concerned. But I'm fine now, really. And, um, I think we've landed." She used the term "landed" lightly, for her father had anchored the airship into a few of the stone buildings of Bevelle. That meant that she, and all the others, had to do a little "rope-skiing."

Everyone began their descent down the ropes, but Auron held Rikku back. "Rikku," he began. "You are angry. Why?"

_Oh, no, _Rikku thought frantically. Not this. Please, I don't want to have to talk to him! Taking a deep breath, she held her head high. "I'm not mad, Sir Auron," she said as coolly as she could.

He flinched at the formality with which she had addressed him. "Since when is it 'Sir' Auron?" he asked her. "I'd say we are far past that . . ." He touched her shoulder and let his hand languidly stroke her arm.

She caught her breath, trying to fight the sweet sensations he was stirring in her with just the simple touch of his hand. "We were. But it was – a mistake," she lied, and then closed her eyes for the inevitable fallout.

"A mistake?" Auron spat angrily. "You're saying that everything – _everything _– we've shared has been a mistake?"

Rikku swallowed hard. "Yes," she whispered. "It's just – it can never be, right? So why should we kid ourselves? It was a momentary diversion from the task at hand, nothing more." Seeing the look of pain on Auron's face, Rikku laughed, a bit derisively. "Don't be sad, Sir Auron," she told him. "Soon enough, you won't be feeling _any _pain."

Then she turned and slid down the rope.

Auron felt as though she had slapped him in the face. "Oh, Rikku," he whispered to himself. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pang in his chest – and then he felt something that he hadn't felt in ten years. It was only fleeting – just for a second. So fleeting was it, in fact, that he thought he had imagined it . . . but if he _hadn't _. . .

His cold, dead heart had just given a single, almost imperceptible beat.


	8. Chapter 8: Best I Ever Had

**Chapter Eight**  
**Best I Ever Had**

_So you've sailed away  
Into a grey sky morning  
Now I'm here to say  
Love can be so boring  
--Vertical Horizon, "Best I Ever Had"_

It really couldn't get much worse. The guardians had finally found their summoner – being forced into marriage with Seymour. They had quickly disposed of the evil unsent Maester and then made a run for it.

If they hadn't been on the bad side of the Guados before, they surely were now. They had killed their beloved Maester twice.

The group ran and ran until Rikku thought her lungs might just explode. Finally, they decided to hide in a tiny alcove of trees in Macalania Forest for the night. Rikku climbed up into a tree and watched everyone else from her perch. She watched Yunie take off for the spring, followed closely by the ever-faithful Kimahri. She watched with pained eyes as Tidus and Auron discussed something, and then as Tidus went off in the direction Yuna had gone only moments before.

She watched as Auron looked around the campsite, no doubt looking for her. She tucked her knees up to her chin and hoped he couldn't see her. He asked Lulu and Wakka if they had seen her. And of course, Wakka cheerfully pointed up to the branch that Rikku was hiding in.

"Damn it, Wakka," Rikku mumbled in Al Bhed as she felt the tree begin to quake with extra weight. "I don't want to talk to you." She said the words just seconds before Auron pulled himself up beside her.

"Well, that's too damn bad," he told her. "What in the hell is going on, Rikku?"

"E dumt oui uh dra airship," Rikku said stubbornly. _I told you on the airship_.

Auron was grateful for the cowl – it hid his smirk. The girl was stubborn! "You forget, Rikku, that I speak Al Bhed," he said smugly.

Rikku glared at him. "Just go away!" she hissed.

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what's going on!" Auron thundered.

Rikku looked up to the sky, willing her eyes not to betray her, willing herself not to cry. She lowered her face to look at him squarely in the eye. The pain she saw reflected in his eyes made her resolve shake. The tears that were brimming in her eyes spilled over and ran down her cheek. Auron reached out to brush them away, but she slapped his hand away.

"Please! Please just leave me alone! I can't – I can't _do _this!" She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Do what, Rikku?" Auron asked softly.

"I can't – I can't let myself get too attached to you. You're dead. You're going to leave me. You're going to go somewhere that I can't follow! So please, Auron, just let the fact that I love you be enough. Where you are going, you won't feel any pain. But I – I will still be here on Spira. And pain is very real here."

"I didn't want this to happen any more than you did, Rikku," Auron said softly. "I tried to fight the feelings, but they were too strong. I knew that I would only cause you pain – that's why I told you who I was at the beginning. And even after you knew that, you came to me willingly. And now, it's too late for me. You taught me how to feel again. So forgive me if I can't walk away from that. If I can't walk away from _you_."

Rikku sniffled and looked up at him. He was so earnest, so sincere. "I – I don't know," she began.

He reached out and put a finger to her lips. "Rikku," he said firmly, but not unkindly. "I understand how you feel. But trust me, I know from experience. No matter how grim the outlook now, you will forever regret not following what your heart is telling you to do. What is it telling you?"

Rikku took a deep breath. "It's telling me – that I love you. That I'll never love anyone as much I love you. It's telling me that – no matter how dark the night, morning always follows. It's telling me, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I should make the most of the time we have left."

Auron leaned in to embrace her, but she pulled back. "Wait, Auron. I've always let my emotions rule me. But my time with you has taught me to be logical." She reached out sadly and touched his face.

He jumped at the touch. The skin of his face beneath her hand had begun to tingle and feel warm – as if there were blood flow again. And again, he felt that achingly familiar "thump-thump" in his chest. But as quickly as those sensations had come about, they were gone again.

"I'm sorry, Auron. I just – can't," Rikku said apologetically. "I'm young, and naïve. And I just can't let myself stay close to you. It will kill me when you go if I don't end this now. Forgive me?"

Auron shook his head sadly. "There's nothing to forgive. You say that you're naïve, but I disagree. Right now, you're smarter than I." With that, Auron climbed out of the tree, the sound of Rikku's uncontrollable sobs filling his ears the entire way down.

He shot straight up out of a deep sleep in the middle of the night. He had heard Braska's voice. "Auron – Auron, did you feel that?" The High Summoner had the same soft-spoken manner of speaking as his daughter.

"Feel what?" Auron asked.

"The heartbeat." Braska's voice almost sounded like the wind.

"I did. What does it mean?" Auron asked, looking around him frantically for the owner of the voice.

"You are learning, Sir Auron, something that you could not learn when you were living," Braska said.

"What's that?" Auron asked.

"To love . . ."

Auron sucked in his breath.

"Do you like the way she makes you feel?" Braska questioned.

"Yes," was all Auron could say.

"How does she make you feel?"

"Alive. Complete," Auron responded. _Adored. Loved_.

"I heard that. Don't think I can't here what you think," Braska chided. "Do you wish to stay with your Al Bhed?"

Auron could only nod. More than anything.

"As I thought," Braska said thoughtfully. "Auron, during my pilgrimage, you were my most trusted confidante. My dearest friend. I never got to thank you."

Auron didn't say anything. He waited for Braska to speak again.

"I want to thank you now. If you can get Rikku back before the final battle with Sin commences, your life shall be returned to you after the battle," Braska said.

"What?" Auron asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, my friend. However, you may not tell her of this conversation. You may not tell _anyone_. She must come back to you of her own accord. She must realize that she needs you, as much as you need her. She must kiss you. But if you speak of this to anyone, it is null."

"How is this possible?" Auron asked.

"The Fayth. The Fayth have watched you since your birth, Auron. Every step of your life has simply been one step closer to your destiny. Your heir is to be the most important, most powerful figure in uniting all of Spira as one. Why do you think you were sent back, Auron?"

"For Yuna – and Tidus, of course!" Auron exclaimed.

"Only partially, my friend. Yuna and Tidus have each other, and they are both brave and good. But the two of them together were completely instrumental in leading you to her.

"The first child of an Al Bhed and a human is my beautiful baby, Yuna. And trust me when I say that she will bring the Eternal Calm. The second child of an Al Bhed and a human – she will be yours. You will call her Lilia. In twenty years time, something far worse than Sin will come about Spira – hatred. The very thing that spawned Sin. The only person who will have the power to stop this will be your daughter, the warrior Lilia. If Lilia does not come to be – Spira will founder. And no one will be able to stop it."

Braska's words hit Auron hard. "But – she has made her choice, Milord. How can I get her back?" Auron asked.

"You do everything she asks you to do. That is all I can tell you. Her kiss is paramount to the future of Spira. I wish you luck." With that, Braska was gone.

And Auron woke up. He looked to his right side, and saw her, sleeping not three feet from him. But oh, she felt a million miles away. _I must get her back. I must._


	9. Chapter 9: False Hope

**Chapter Nine**  
**False Hope**

_There's so, so many  
There's too, too many  
Too many of us  
Everyone's hoping to be the one  
Spun straw into gold and outshine the sun  
--Adrienne Pierce, "Fool's Gold"_

He watched her the next day, as the group made their way through the woods. She stayed close to Kimahri. Auron figured it was because she knew that Kimahri wouldn't ask any questions. _Smart girl, _he thought.

Yuna walked behind Auron, a bemused and dreamy expression on her face. It seemed that the previous evening, while one love was crashing to the ground, another one had just begun to take flight. Tidus walked beside his summoner, stealing glances at her when he thought no one was looking.

It made Rikku sad to watch her cousin and her new love. Of course, Rikku was happy for the two of them, but her heart ached with every torturous beat that it took. She kept trying to avoid Auron's gaze, but she felt him looking at her at all times. He was shaking the resolve that she had so firmly lay in place. Every time her eyes happened to meet his soft look, she was so tempted to run into his arms and hold him and kiss him and never let him go. But she couldn't do that. Not if she wanted her heart to remain intact.

It seemed like hours of trekking through the dense forest, but finally, they reached the Calm Lands. Yuna took a deep breath and smiled over the serene plains. "This means we're halfway there," she told Tidus.

"The road ends here," Lulu said, explaining that there were no roads, no towns, nothing beyond this point. For some unknown reason, the thought of being at the end of the world came into Rikku's mind. And she felt sad.

Everyone decided to split up into groups of two for exploratory purposes. Kimahri went off with Yuna and Tidus, but kept a respectable distance from them, and Lulu and Wakka immediately joined up. Rikku bit her lip. _Figures, _she thought to herself. _Everyone's against me._

Auron looked at the girl tenderly. "Come," he said, reaching out his hand.

"I'm not holding your hand," Rikku told him, swatting it away. "Just – keep your distance, 'kay?"

Auron looked pained. _Braska . . ._

_Do whatever she asks you to do . . ._ Braska's voice came back to him.

"As you wish," the stoic guardian told his love.

Rikku gave him a sidelong glance. He walked far ahead of her. Eventually, she tired of trailing him, and ran toward him. "He-ey! Wait up!" she cried as she caught up to him.

He turned to look at her, an amused twinkle in his eye. _Why does he have to be so gorgeous? _Rikku thought to herself. "I still want to be your friend, Auron." She locked her arm with his. "There's no reason that we can't _walk _together, right?"

Beneath his cowl, Auron smiled. _It's a start._

The assorted pairs met back at their designated campsite later that evening. Rikku had been exceptionally quiet on the walk back with Auron. _Am I being stupid? I am. I should take advantage of every last second with him. No one could ever kiss me like he does – Shouldn't I enjoy his kisses while I can? And I do love him. He is – mine._

"Wait," she said softly, before they reached the camp. "Auron, I – I'm sorry. I got confused – But I . . ."

Auron sucked in his breath. Could this be it? Could it really be that easy?

Before he could find out, Wakka came rushing over. "'Ey you two! Dinner's ready, ya? C'mon!"

Auron exhaled loudly. _Damn you, Wakka! _he cursed to himself. He looked back at Rikku, hopefully, but the girl was gone. She had run ahead of him to camp.

_I can't believe you, Rikku! _she scolded herself as she ran. _You almost let yourself give in. You must be strong! Remember, he's dead. He'll be gone soon – and you will be alone! You just – you can't be alone with him any more. He plays mind tricks on you, makes you forget your resolve. And you don't need that! He makes you weak, and you need to be STRONG!_

The whole rest of their time in the Calm Lands, and in the Sunken Cave below the Calm Lands, she avoided him. She walked at the opposite end of the group from him, and made sure she always had someone to converse with. She thought she was doing well, until they got to Mt. Gagazet. Rikku was a desert-dweller, and she was ill-equipped for cold weather. She shivered violently. Everyone felt sorry for the poor girl. Auron wanted to run to her and wrap her in his coat and hold her close to his body. But he knew she would just push him away again.

She seemed to be battling herself. It was as though her mind and her heart were at war, and she was bound and determined to see that her mind won out. But every step closer to Zanarkand that they got, the more his heart sank. He was running out of time.

They reached the summit of Gagazet in just over two days, and were horrified to find that Seymour awaited them. And he was much stronger, much more evil this time around. Luckily, their party was strong, and they ultimately overcame him.

"Why won't that guy just leave already?" Tidus asked.

"Too many ties to this world," Auron said quietly. He nodded off in the not-so-far distance. "Zanarkand awaits. Yunalesca is there."

Rikku's eyes darkened at the name. _That bitch, _she thought coldly. _She's the reason I can't have what I want. _She cast one lonely, forlorn glance at _her _guardian before heading down the deep slope into the City of the Dead.

xoxoxox

Rikku couldn't believe all that had happened in the past day. They had gone to Zanarkand, and discovered that Yevon was based on nothing but lies. That had shaken Yuna, for it was all she had ever believed. The seven of them had overtaken the Lady Yunalesca – and because of that, the Final Aeon was no more.

But the most shocking thing to everyone had come after the battle. The pyreflies had begun to dance, and they acted out a very grisly replaying of the day that Auron had gone back to confront Yunalesca, after the deaths of Braska and Jecht. Rikku had watched the scene with everyone else, and it had completely emptied out her already barren heart. Yunalesca, that _stupid bitch_, had ruined Rikku's _one _chance for happiness. She had killed the only man Rikku would ever love – long before Rikku even _knew _he was the only man she would ever love.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. But it made her all the more certain that she had made the right choice when it came to Auron and herself. There was no way they could ever be, so why torture herself with a fantasy? Besides, she would always have their one magical night back at the Macalania Travel Agency to look back on and keep her warm on the long lonely nights she was sure to have plenty of.

Cid brought the airship to Zanarkand and found the shocked party. They all boarded the airship, and sat silently around the bridge. Rikku tried to put as much distance between herself and everyone else as possible. She listened with only half an ear while Tidus described his plan for defeating Sin, without the sacrifice of Yuna. Tidus knew that his father, Jecht, had become Sin ten years ago. He also knew that the Hymn of the Fayth had been soothing to Jecht back in Zanarkand. He thought that if they could get everyone in Spira to sing the Hymn at the same time, it would subdue Jecht enough for them to execute their attack. But defeating Sin was only part of it. They also had to defeat Yu Yevon, and to do that, they had to destroy all of the aeons so that he had nothing to jump into.

"Do you think you can do that, Yuna?" Lulu asked the summoner softly.

Yuna nodded. "Yes," she said with resolve. "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Sin never returns to Spira."

"Good," Auron said gruffly. "Tomorrow, we will begin our quests for the Ultimate Weapons. We will need their power for the fight that is to ensue." He didn't add that he also hoped that the extra time would be enough to get Rikku back to him.

Much later that night, when he was sure that everyone else had gone to bed, Auron went down to the bridge to speak with Cid. He had a mission that he needed Cid's help with.

He had left the bridge and was heading down the airship's hall back to his sleeping chambers when he passed Rikku in the hall. "Rikku . . ." he began as they passed.

She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes looked haunted, pained. "Did it hurt?" she asked quietly.

Auron knew what she was referring to. Lady Yunalesca, killing him. "Only for a few minutes," he said, even though it was a lie, and he knew that she knew it. It had been a most excruciating experience, and only death had relieved him from the pain. But being unsent was a completely _different_ kind of pain.

Rikku shook her head, wisely choosing not to call him on his falsehood. "I can't stand to think of you like that."

"So don't," he said. "Think of me as you always have."

"I can't do that any more," she said hollowly.

He grabbed her wrist. "Yes, you can, Rikku. Stop pushing me away!"

"Why are you doing this?" Rikku asked. "Why are you trying to make this hard for me?"

"Because it's hard for _me_," Auron told her honestly. He reached up to touch the soft skin of her face. "Every second I waste on Spira without you is one second too many! Please, Rikku. Come with me. Sleep with me in my room – I'm not asking you to make love with me. Just lay in my arms, like you used to. I miss holding you." He rubbed some of her flaxen hair between his fingers. "I miss you."

Rikku's breath caught in her throat. Oh, how tempting it was to follow him back to his room, to fall asleep wrapped in his arms. And there wouldn't be many more opportunities. With a deep breath, she tentatively smiled. "I miss you, too," she admitted. She thought for a minute. "Just sleep? Nothing funny?"

"I swear," Auron said, holding his breath. Was she going to come with him?

Her smile widened, and she nodded once. "Okay."

Auron wanted to kiss her then and there, but he remembered what Braska had told him . . . she had to be the one to initiate it. She had to come to him of her own free will. Instead, he just took her hand and led her into his room.

Rikku slept peacefully for the first time in a long time, lying there in the arms of the man she loved. In the middle of the night, she woke, and found herself face to face with him. His lips were mere inches from hers; she could feel his breath on her skin. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't. Not and keep her wits about her.

Sighing, she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and went back to sleep.

When Auron woke up in the morning, at first he couldn't figure out why he felt so complete. And then he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He gently kissed her forehead._ That's not breaking any rules, _he told himself.

Rikku stirred. "Mm," she murmured in her sleep. She breathed in, and she smelled Auron. Immediately her eyes flew open. When she saw him staring down at her, she smiled. And then she didn't care any more. She was going to love him forever, no matter what – and she was going to be devastated when he left her no matter what. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and a mere second all at once. And then she began to lean in.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging noise on the door. _Damn it!_ Auron cursed in his head. "Yes?" he said out loud.

"It's Wakka. Are you 'bout ready?" Without waiting, Wakka opened the door. His jaw went slack when he saw Rikku curled up in bed with a shirtless Sir Auron. "Oh, man, I am sorry! I'm sorry, I'm leavin'! Whenever you're ready, ya? You too, Rikku."

Rikku giggled as Wakka nearly tripped over himself leaving. She smiled back at Auron and then crawled out of bed, the magic of the previous moment having been shattered. "Guess we better get going, if they're all waiting, huh?" She looked down at her feet and then back at him. "But, uh, I _do _want to talk to you later, at some point."


	10. Chapter 10: Back on Track

**Chapter Ten  
****Back on Track**

_We used to have this figured out  
We used to dream without a doubt  
When nights were clear  
You were the first star that I'd see  
--Daughtry, "Used To"_

Rikku did not rest well. No sooner had she closed her eyes than a face that she barely recognized appeared. "Mama?" she whispered in Al Bhed, looking into a face that was not unlike her own. The pretty Al Bhed lady, in fact, was close to the same age as Rikku.

The woman smiled kindly, looking affectionately upon the girl she had not seen in nearly ten years. "Sweet Rikku," she murmured in Al Bhed.

"Mama," Rikku whispered again. The woman standing before her was her mother, Lilia. Sin had taken her ten years ago, the same time it had taken Yuna's mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see my girl. To tell her she is making a mistake, forgetting about love."

Rikku's eyes darkened. "Love forgot about _me_, Mama."

"No," Lilia told her daughter. "He still loves you, Rikku. Why do you shut him out?"

Rikku felt tears threatening. "Even if he loves me, it's not enough! He's dead already! And after we beat Sin, he'll go to the Farplane!"

"Rikku, you are afraid. I understand. But to live life in fear is not to live at all. You have love. The kind that only comes around once. Do you really want to waste what precious time you have left being scared?" Lilia asked gently.

"Mama, you dont understand. I don't think I will survive once he's gone," Rikku said softly.

"But if you already feel this way, why shouldn't you make the most of the time given to you? Either way, you will hurt. Either way, there will be pain. But this way, you will have beautiful memories. We Ec Pnit are wrong about memories being only memories. Memories can sustain us. Love, my Rikku. Be gloriously happy with the little miracles you have been given."

Then, as soon as she had appeared, Lilia vanished.

Rikku woke up with a start, to see her father standing over her. "Oh, Vydran!" she cried, falling into Cid's arms. "I just – I had a dream. About Mama."

Cid went still. Lilia had often appeared to him in dreams as well, usually when he was about to make a huge mistake with his life or the life of their children. And she always managed to get him back on track. He knew she must have done the same for Rikku.

"What did she say to you?" Cid asked her.

Rikku sniffled. "She told me – exactly what I needed to hear. I've been so stupid." The girl shook her head. "But no more! Where is Auron?"

Cid looked puzzled. "I – I don't know," he said. "Hell, no one's seen him since this mornin'."

"What? How could you _lose_ Auron?"

"Calm down, Rikku," Cid said sternly. "He said somethin' about needin' some time to himself, and then took off somewhere."

Rikku's eyes clouded over. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Cid could only shrug. "I really don't know, Rikku. Whatever was eatin' him though, well it sure did a number on him!"

Rikku nodded, feeling so incredibly guilty right now. _I didn't think I had that kind of power . . . I'm just a little girl!_

"Well, we're over Macalania now, that's why I came to get you. You ready to do your ritual?" Cid asked his daughter.

Rikku nodded slowly, and looked at her weapon, Godhand. _Why not? What else have I got going for me now? _Rikku walked slowly out of her room and towards the hatch so she could drop down into the dense forest.

Cid watched her go, a small smile creeping up on his face. As soon as the hatch closed behind Rikku, he ran back up to the bridge. "All right, let's move!"

"Where are we going?" asked Brother.

"Who cares?" Tidus asked. "As long as it's far enough away from Macalania that there is no way we can get back before morning!"

Yuna clapped her hands with glee. Maybe it wasn't the nicest thing to do, playing this trick on her cousin – but it was the only way to bring Rikku's smile back. Little did they know that Rikku's smile wasn't the only thing at stake.

Someone's very life hung in the balance of this night, for tomorrow, they would battle Sin.

Rikku decided that it was a stupid rule that people presenting their Ultimate Weapon had to do so by themselves. The woods, which had seemed so sparkly and magical when everyone was with her, now seemed dark and ominous. She tried singing to herself, but that didn't help.

Luckily, she didn't have much trouble finding the shimmering path that led up to the ritual site. Whew, she thought to herself when she reached the peak of the path. It's a very good thing I'm not afraid of heights!

The ritual took a very long time. Longer than she expected it to. By the time it was done, she felt completely drained. She sent a signal back to the airship. "I'm done!" she said.

A burst of static, and then Cid's voice came back to her. "I'm sorry, Rikku, but we had to take a side trip to Gagazet. Some Ronso thought he saw Auron. We won't be able to get back there till mornin'. You think you can stay at the Inn for the night?"

"What?" Rikku cried. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"See you in the morning, Rikku!"

Rikku felt like crying. She had to spend the night – in Macalania of all places – alone? Gods, could her life get any worse? She trudged along until she came to the Travel Agency. Sighing, she walked in and approached the lady at the desk. "I need a room for the night," she said sullenly.

"Of course!" the lady chirped. "You aren't by any chance, Rikku are you?"

"I am . . ." Rikku said uncertainly.

"Great! There's already a room reserved for you. Fifth on the right! Sleep well!"

Rikku took a deep breath. Fifth on the right? That had been the very room that she and Auron had – Oh, well. No time to think about that now. She was so tired from that ritual. All she wanted to do was sleep.

She opened the door to her allotted room and gasped at what she saw.

Candles, dozens of them. All over the room. And petals from moonlilies and starflowers strewn over every available surface. And, most amazingly of all, Auron, standing before her, holding a lily in front of him, awaiting her reaction.


	11. Chapter 11: Amends

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Amends**

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
They don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
--Leona Lewis, "Bleeding Love"_

Rikku just stared in amazement for what seemed like an eternity to Auron. Tears glimmered in her spring-like eyes and she took a slow and shaky breath. Then, she did something he had not expected.

She collapsed before him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking up, feeling too ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry, Auron."

"Rikku." His voice was gruff, firm, much like it had been when she had first met him. His tone caused her to look up. "Stand up," he commanded, still in that harsh tone.

Rikku did as she was told, and sniffled a bit. Maybe he was pissed at her now? "Did I do something wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"Hell yes, you did something wrong!" he practically roared. Then he calmed down and looked the young girl deep in her eyes. "You lower yourself to no one, Rikku, and especially not to me."

She shook her head. "No, Auron. I must lower myself to you. I've done so many things wrong. I've wasted too much time." She was openly crying now. "Tomorrow, we fight Sin – tomorrow, you will leave! That means that we only have just tonight."

Auron smiled at her softly. "Then don't you think we should make the most of it, and not stand around chatting about the 'should-haves' and 'could-haves'? We have tonight, Rikku. It is ours, and ours alone. Now, it's up to you. What do you want to do?"

Rikku couldn't stand it any longer. She gripped the front of his black shirt and pulled him closer to her. Without even pausing to think, she pressed her lips to his and felt the ground beneath them literally tremble.

The second her lips touched his, Auron felt a jolt run through his being. His senses began to sing – everything looked clearer, everything felt more real, everything smelled better, and everything tasted – well, all he could taste at that moment was Rikku, and it was more than he could have hoped for.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with more passion than he had ever known. He was amazed at how alive he felt – even though he knew the true revivification wouldn't occur until after the final battle. But just knowing that now, there would be a revivification made a huge difference. "Rikku," he whispered into her hair, which smelled so wonderful. "Rikku, do you still love me?"

Rikku pulled back to look him in the eye. "Auron, I never stopped. Not for one second. I was just scared and stupid. Afraid of losing you, I guess. But I said 'hu syddan fryd' in the beginning, and I'm not going to break that promise now."

"Do you have any fears now?" he asked.

"I fear wasting what precious little time we have left."

"Well, then, we won't waste any more of it," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. He pulled the girl over to the bed and gently laid her down.

Their lovemaking that night ranged from languid and effortless and bittersweet to fiery and hungry and passionate. Rikku knew that this night would be the last night she would spend in Auron's arms, and she hoped for something – anything – to stop the coming of the dawn.

But the dawn came, and along with it, the ominous promise of the battle with Sin. It was the promise of everything that Rikku had tried to prevent. She only hoped that the plan that Tidus had come up with would be enough to save Yuna. She had to know that there was still hope for at least one life to be spared.

When Auron woke that morning, he found Rikku sitting in the chair in the corner, sobbing silently. He immediately wanted to run and tell her that everything would be okay, that he would never leave her. But Braska had warned him. The deal would be null if he uttered a word to anyone – especially Rikku.

Instead, he just walked to her silently, and took her in his arms. "Shh, Rikku," he said softly, rocking her in his arms. "Don't cry for me."

Rikku sniffled. "Fine, I won't. I'll cry for me."

They received a signal from the airship shortly thereafter. "I don't want to leave," Rikku told Auron softly as they shared another embrace in the lobby of the Inn. "We could stay here forever, and hide. No one would have to know."

"Rikku, we both have obligations we must fulfill," Auron told her stoically. "But do not fear. Remember, you told me once that even the darkest night is followed by morning."

She nodded. "I'll be brave," she told him. He walked out of the Macalania Travel Agency one last time, and Rikku stood back and watched him for a moment. "I'll be brave for you," she whispered to herself.


	12. Chapter 12: The Only Promise

**Chapter Twelve**  
**The Only Promise**

_When the world around you starts a moving, moving  
And you should wonder if I still love you, love you  
If you feel a darkness coming  
Rising inside  
I'll make a light to guide you back home  
--Reba McEntire and Justin Timberlake, "The Only Promise that Remains"_

The battle with Sin was long and arduous. Seeing Tidus crumble before his father made everyone wish for a better way. Nobody heard the words spoken between Jecht and his son – everyone kept a respectful distance so as not to impose.

The next part of the battle was much more difficult for everyone. The destruction of the aeons. Rikku could see her cousin's resolve faltering with every aeon they sent to eternal rest.

The group fought Yuna's first aeon, Valefor, last. When it was done, Yuna cried, but only a little. The battle was not won yet. Yu Yevon still had to be destroyed. Everyone prepared for a long and hard battle, but Yu Yevon was surprisingly weak. A few hits with Tidus' sword and one final slice with Auron's massive blade, and the terror that had created Sin was gone.

Auron felt something happening to him – it didn't feel like being born again, though – it felt like he was _dying _again. Pyreflies began swirling around him. Just when he was about to panic, he heard Braska's voice again.

"Dear friend," Braska said. "All is not lost – you have won. But you must return to the Farplane one last time before you can live on Spira again. Your unsent soul must be traded in for your living soul. The keeper of souls is an odd being, so we do not know how long it will take . . . Tell Rikku not to be scared, but tell her nothing more. You will return to her, I promise you. I just cannot tell you when." And then Braska was gone.

"Rikku!" Auron called hoarsely with the last amount of strength he had remaining in him. Rikku looked at him, her eyes full of fear and sadness. "Come," he told her.

She walked to his side, and he pulled her into an embrace. "No, no, no, no, no," she whispered over and over again against his neck. "Please, this can't be it." But the dancing pyreflies told her all she needed to know.

"I told you not to cry for me any more, Rikku," Auron whispered to her, brushing her tears away with his thumb. He softly brushed his fingertips over her eyelids, her lips, and hoped that whatever his business on the Farplane was wouldn't keep him from her for too long.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back to him, resting her smooth cheek in the palm of his rough hand. "I tried to be strong."

"To hell with strong," he told her, as he had told her in Macalania, after he had revealed to her the truth of his being. "You are brave, Rikku. Promise me something – no matter what happens from here on out, don't be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise you."

Rikku nodded. "I won't be afraid. I'm not afraid. I love you."

"I love you . . ." Auron's final words were barely more than a whisper, for his form evaporated into the night sky.

After the last of the pyreflies dissipated, Rikku collapsed onto the ground in a wailing, sobbing heap. Yuna and Lulu both knelt down beside the girl and simply held her. Nothing anyone could have said would have made a difference anyway.

They were back on the airship, and now, it was Yuna's turn to feel unbearable pain. The man she loved was fading before their very eyes. He stood near but not at the edge of the deck, and Yuna ran for him. She tried to throw her arms around him, but his body was no longer corporeal. She landed with a hard thud on the deck and then she just lie there for what seemed like hours.

It appeared to the others that their summoner had given up. Rikku was openly sobbing at the unfairness of it all. She and her cousin had both found unimaginable love, and it was being torn from them – harshly, cruelly.

Finally, Yuna stood up. She stared out, over the horizon, and somehow came to an inner peace. "I love you," she breathed. With the very last bit of energy he had, Tidus managed to materialize his arms long enough to embrace Yuna from behind. Then, he was gone.

Yuna stood and stared for a while, and then she turned around. Rikku stood behind her, still crying. The two girls held each other and collapsed in heap on the airship deck.

They all knew there would be celebrating that night, but no one really felt like joining in the festivities. Yes, Sin had been defeated, and yes, it was wonderful for Spira. But their party had suffered great losses. After several minutes of unabashed bawling, Yuna stood up, and helped her cousin to stand as well. "I want to go home," Yuna said in her soft voice.

Lulu walked to the younger girls. "We all want to go home," she told her gently. "And it is time."

A week later, Rikku stood at the docks in Luca, waiting for the ship carrying Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka to arrive. Kimahri stood beside the young Al Bhed. Having finally made his peace with the other Ronso, Kimahri had returned home, to Mt. Gagazet. But he had come to Luca to see Yuna again.

Rikku had spent the last week in the airship with her father and brother. She had grown weary of their constant bickering, and was hoping that maybe Yuna would allow her to stay with her in Besaid for a while – after this was over. "It's not fair, Kimahri," Rikku told the blue-furred guardian. "We all defeated Sin together, and yet, two of us aren't here any more!"

Kimahri put a giant furry paw on Rikku's shoulder. "Kimahri know. But Kimahri not think Rikku should worry."

Rikku glared at Kimahri's cryptic-ness. Why couldn't he just be straightforward?

_Like Auron . . ._

Quickly, she shook herself out of her reverie. That was a train of thought that she didn't need to be boarding at this time. The ship arrived just a few minutes later, and Rikku was among the first to greet the passengers who were unloading. Of course, Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka were among the last to unload.

"Rikku!" Yuna cried when she saw her cousin. The girls embraced. "How have you been?"

Rikku shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I mean, as good as can be expected, considering . . ."

Yuna nodded. "I understand." Then she looked back at Lulu and Wakka. "I guess we should go check in at the Inn and then – do this." Yuna did not look entirely thrilled at the prospect of speaking to all of Spira that afternoon.

She looked up and saw Kimahri standing before her, and her face lit up considerably. "Kimahri! You came!" She threw herself against her most loyal guardian.

"Kimahri not miss," he told her.

Yuna smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you."

xoxoxox

Lulu found Yuna at the edge of a pier, only minutes before she was supposed to speak. Yuna was whistling. When she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't turn around. "He said he'd always come when I whistled."

Lulu put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Yuna. It's time." Yuna looked at the black mage who was so like a sister to her and nodded.

She gave a speech to the whole of Spira that afternoon that was both celebratory and melancholy. Nobody in Spira knew of the pain and suffering that this particular summoner party had endured. All they knew was that Sin was gone!

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody . . . Now, Sin is finally dead. Now Spira is ours again. Working together, we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." She looked back at her friends sadly. Wakka nodded at her, and Rikku sucked in a breath to keep her nerves steady.

_Don't cry, Rikku, don't cry! _she told herself over and over again.

"Just one more thing," Yuna said to the screaming crowd. "The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded . . ." Rikku sniffled as she saw a pyrefly fly by Yuna's face. "Never forget them."

_Two Months Later, Isle of Besaid_

Rikku had gone to Besaid to live with Yuna for a while. So far, the days had been lazy and long, but it didn't matter. No matter where Rikku went, no matter how far away she ran, she couldn't forget. He haunted her dreams. She kept seeing the image of him as he became a swirling mass of pyreflies, and she would wake up sobbing. He had told her not to be afraid, and she had tried. But without him, she felt nothing. No joy, no light, no happiness got through to her at all. The only thing she felt was bleak despair – a lifetime of loneliness.

And poor Yuna. Trying so hard to make Rikku smile – when truthfully, she knew exactly how she felt. Some days, Yuna wished that she was not expected to be a "light for all of Spira." Some days, she just wanted to dive into the sea and never return.

Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka sat around the breakfast table one morning, waiting for Rikku so they could eat. Wakka was concerned. "She's been in there a long time, ya?" he asked, motioning toward the bathroom. Rikku had gone in there a good twenty minutes before. "You think she's sick?"

As if to answer his question, Rikku came out of the bathroom, a little wobbly, and a lot paler than she had been. "I don't – I don't feel so well."

Lulu immediately went into mothering mode. She felt Rikku's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Here, sit down."

"Oh, no," Rikku moaned, and she turned and ran back into the bathroom. They heard her wretch.

Wakka pushed his plate away. "Okay, well, I'm not hungry any more." Yuna looked at him sternly, and then back toward her cousin.

Rikku came back out, a little sheepishly, this time. "Sorry," she said.

"Did you eat something funny?" Wakka asked her.

Rikku shook her head. "I don't think so – just the dinner you made us last night. And no one else is sick, so I don't think that's it."

Lulu smiled sympathetically. "It could just be the weather. You're used to year-round blazing temperatures. Besaid's a little balmier."

Rikku nodded, and picked up a piece of dry toast. "I'm sure that you are right, Lulu. It'll pass in a day or two." Lulu nodded, and motioned for Yuna and Wakka to help her clean things up.

When Rikku was left alone, she set her toast down, and put her head in her hands. Why did this happen to her now? Was she _really _expected to handle this on her own?

Yuna looked in at her cousin, who was now crying into her hands. Lulu stopped her from disrupting the young Al Bhed. "But she's crying!" Yuna was very worried. Rikku had seemed out of sorts for months now. But now she was physically ill? Sitting at the breakfast table, crying? "Will she be okay?"

Lulu smiled a knowing smile. "She'll be fine. This type of thing usually only lasts for the first two or three months."

Yuna looked puzzled for a second, and then the light dawned on her face. "Oh, Lulu, you mean . . ."

Lulu nodded. "Shh. We mustn't say anything until she feels like talking to us." Yuna nodded, and cast one more glance back at her cousin. She hoped that Rikku would be okay. And that she would know that no matter what had happened to Auron, she wouldn't be alone at all.


	13. Chapter 13: My Immortal

**Chapter Seventeen  
****My Immortal**_  
_  
**Part One**  
It took three full months for to Yuna finally convince Rikku to go to the Farplane. "It will be good for you," Yuna had told her. "There's much you need to say to him. And I promise, it will make you feel better."

"What?" Rikku had snapped. "Seeing him at the Farplane, and knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he is gone? And I am alone? How will _that_ make me feel better?"

Yuna had only smiled gently. "I understand. It's hard to explain how the Farplane works. It just – it brings peace to those who visit."

"Are you going to see Tidus?" Rikku had asked.

Yuna shook her head. "No. My parents. Wherever Tidus is – I don't think he's on the Farplane."

Rikku had nodded. Finally, she had given in. She had always known that one day, she would go, and she knew if she waited much longer, she would be unable to make the journey to Guadosalam. She was not yet showing, but in another month or so, she would be unable to hide the fact that she was indeed with child.

After much deliberation, the girls decided to make the trek without the aid of Cid's airship. There were many memories along the roads to Guadosalam, and they both needed the soul purging that they hoped it would bring.

Wakka and Lulu agreed to accompany them, since Rikku was in a delicate condition. They didn't doubt Yuna's abilities to heal, but there was always strength in numbers. Also, they had their own personal matters that they needed to tend to, but they didn't tell Rikku and Yuna that.

It was a long journey, one they made with many stops along the way. In Luca, Yuna had smiled softly. "This is where Tidus taught me to whistle. It's also where he officially became a guardian. He and Sir Auron." She looked at Rikku, and then sighed. "Sir Auron was really amazing here. And he offered to be my guardian. I remember – I was so surprised!"

Lulu and Wakka nodded. "We were too," Lulu admitted. "Happy, of course, but surprised."

Rikku managed a small smile, and the group continued down the Mi'ihen Highroad. There were only a few fiends to contend with, and none were very strong. They bypassed Mushroom Rock Road and headed straight for Djose.

They reached the Moonflow, and boarded a shoopuf to take them to the other side. They walked slowly down the path, until they came to the banks on the north side.

Rikku paused. "This is where – you found me," she whispered. She remembered everything about that day – the way her head had ached from the battle with Tidus and Wakka, the way her wetsuit had begun to constrict as it dried. The way he had looked at her . . .  
_  
"Let me see your face." His voice was gruff, leaving little room for argument. Yet, Rikku felt like defying him all the same. She lifted her head, keeping her eyes shut._

"Open your eyes," he had told her. He had told her later, that it had been all he could do to keep from laughing at her stubbornness.

"Oh all right," she had muttered. Slowly, she had opened one swirling green eye – and it had instantly locked with a deep and mysterious brown one. She was so entranced that she had opened the other eye without even thinking.  
He had just stared at her, saying nothing. "Um, no good?" Rikku had asked uncertainly.

"Are you certain?" he had asked.

She had given an emphatic nod. "One hundred percent!"

That was how Rikku had become a guardian – and also how she had fallen in love. She felt the tears on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka.

"Hey, it's all right, ya?" Wakka said, throwing a comforting arm around the younger girl.

Rikku sniffled and managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Wakka," she said. Then she took a deep breath. "Not much further, huh?" she asked, nodding at the road ahead. "Soon, we'll be in Guadosalam."

Yuna squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, I promise." And the quartet pressed on.

**Part Two**  
Auron officially hated the Farplane. And he wasn't even actually in the Farplane. He was in the In-Between, the place where those who weren't meant for the Farplane had to wait to receive their living souls.

It should have been a simple process. Go in, and have your unsent soul swapped for the one you had while you were alive. Unfortunately, the Keeper of Souls was a bit of a dolt.

Auron had been In-Between for three months now. It was driving him crazy – for he didn't have the luxury of those in the Farplane, those who could watch their loved ones. So he had no idea how Rikku was faring.

He had asked the Keeper if those visiting the Farplane could see him. The Keeper had told him, yes, but the image they received would be distorted and blurry, since he was not technically dead.

There was nothing to do In-Between. It was simply a great white hall – sort of resembling a cloud – and there were very few people milling about. Not many unsent were ever given the chance of living again. Auron was the only one at this point in time. Auron didn't really know why all the other people were there, but everyone knew who _he_ was.

"He's the one – there was a mistake when he died the first time," they whispered.

He'd heard that a lot. That his death had been a mistake – that for one so great and legendary to be unsent tilted the fragile balance of Spira too much on the side of _good_.

Auron had chuckled to himself. Of course. All the maesters had become power-hungry and mad after years and years of being unsent. They couldn't allow someone who was not evil to have as much power as they – if not more. They knew that the legendary warrior had something they did not. Something that made him stronger than all of them combined.

He had the capacity to love.

Auron didn't really care about all that. Without Sin, there was little the maesters could do. And even if they did try something, Yuna and Tidus, and Lulu and Wakka, and Kimahri and – _Rikku_ – along with himself, were strong enough to overtake them. He had been In-Between for so long that he didn't even know that Tidus was long gone by then.

Auron didn't care that he was giving up immortality, a fact that had been brought up on more than one occasion. _She_ was waiting for him, and that meant more to him than living a thousand years.

Yes, she was waiting for him. But he knew that she wouldn't wait forever. Which is why he was so impatient. If she came to the Farplane, even once, and saw him – she would have to accept.

And that would mean that she would start to move on. He hurried in to speak to the Keeper once more.

**Part Three**  
They reached Guadosalam by nightfall. "We'll go to the Farplane in the morning," Yuna told Rikku. "After we've had a good night's sleep."

Rikku had nodded. She was tired, and she knew she needed rest – and _food_. She had been so hungry for the past three months, it was a wonder she wasn't already twenty pounds overweight.

After they had eaten and had gone to bed for the night, Rikku had decided to ask Yuna a question that had been plaguing her for the entire trip. "Yunie?" she asked from her bed.

"Mm?" Yuna said sleepily from her bed on the other side of the room.

"Can they hear you? On the Farplane? If you speak to them, do they know what you're saying?"

Yuna sat up. "I really – I really don't know, Rikku," she said honestly. "I speak mainly for myself when I speak to my parents. I don't know if my voice is heard. I'd like to think that it is, though." She looked at Rikku. "You want to tell him about the baby, don't you?" she said softly.

"I do. And I really want him to hear. I want him to know. Even though – even though I _know_ that he can't be with me. I want him to know that he kind of still is." Lying on her back, she put a hand on her still- flat stomach. "I still have some part of him with me." She sighed. "I want him to know – that we're okay."

The next morning, the four of them set out for the Farplane. Rikku was uncertain. She had never entered the Farplane before, and wasn't sure what to expect. She worried something would strike her down upon entering since she was Al Bhed.

Yuna laughed at her when she vocalized her fear. "My mother is here, Rikku!" she cried. "She's Al Bhed. Nothing bad has happened to her."

"Yeah, but she's – you know – dead. I'm not," Rikku said.

Yuna shook her head. "It'll be fine. Come on."

She pulled her cousin through the shimmery portal and into – nothing. Rikku looked around, confused. The Farplane was nothing but a floating slab of rock surrounded by beautifully colored skies that looked like perpetual sunsets, fluffy pink and gold clouds, and dazzling waterfalls that splashed down into eternity.

"It's not what I expected," she said honestly. "Where are all the people?"

Yuna smiled. "You have to think about who you want to see. Close your eyes, and imagine them in vivid detail . . . " Yuna did so as she spoke. Rikku gasped before Yuna had reopened her eyes.

"Braska!" she breathed. "And, Irina, your mother!" Rikku was amazed at the detail in which they appeared. Almost as if you could reach out and touch them and pull them back to you.

Yuna opened her eyes and smiled softly at her parents. They were holding hands, they looked happy. Yuna hoped that it wasn't just her memories playing tricks on her. She hoped that they really were together and happy once again.

Rikku looked over towards Wakka and Lulu. They had of course, called Chappu. She knew they were telling him of their plans to be wed. They had said they had wanted to speak to Chappu about it, before they made it known to the islanders on Besaid.

Rikku walked over to her own area of the Farplane. Slowly, she closed her eyes and thought about a man. His tall, muscular build, his dark but graying hair, his crooked smile, the dark mysteriousness of his eyes, the cruel scars that marked his body, the long crimson coat . . .

She heard Yuna gasp before she opened her eyes, and when she did, she couldn't believe it either. He was there, but he was nowhere near as vivid as Braska and Irina, or Chappu.

He looked distorted, and very blurry. "What the . . ." Wakka's voice broke in.

Rikku burst into tears. "It's because I'm Al Bhed, isn't it?" she cried.

"No, I'm _sure_ that's not it!" Yuna said, immediately comforting her cousin. She looked to Lulu. "What does this mean?"

Lulu shrugged. "I really don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." But Wakka could see the wheels turning in his fiancée's head. She _did_ know something; she just didn't want to say.

He would ask her about it later. For now, the most important thing was getting Rikku out of the Farplane. Too much stress was bad for the baby.

Rikku looked back as they led her back to Guadosalam. She had come here for closure, and all she had gotten was a whole mess of new questions.

**A/N: I know, I know. _Another_ cliffhanger. Sorry I can't help it. I'm vindictive and evil that way. lol I'll be writing more later on this evening --I hope -- so you shouldn't have to wait long for an update. I'm sorry I didn't update as often this weekend. I was really busy with work and a stupid assignment for my stupid summer class that I stupidly decided to take. lol As if college isn't bad enough -- I take classes in the summer too! Anywho -- Once again, thanks to all who review, and keep those reviews coming! It makes me happy to see "review alert!" in my inbox:) So I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you'll like the ones to come as well. Until then, Rhianna :) Who _promises _to write more very very very very soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Without You

**Chapter Eighteen  
****Without You**_  
_  
**Part One**  
They had made it back to Besaid safe and sound. A month had passed since their journey, but Rikku was worse off now than she had been before they had gone to Guadosalam. She had too many questions – why had he been so blurry? Why couldn't she see him? And how would he ever know that he was going to be a father in less than five months?

One night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Rikku crept out of the village and went down to the beach. The sea had always calmed her – the air was so soothing and smelled so fresh. And the water – some days the water looked so inviting. She had often wondered how far out she would have to swim before she could be considered lost forever.

Rikku sat down at the water's edge, and watched the way the moonlight made the water sparkle and dance. If she squinted just right, she could almost see his face there in the waves. "Oh, I miss you," she breathed quietly. Then she started to cry.  
She stood up and looked at the heavens. "Are you up there? Where _is_ the Farplane exactly? Above us? Below us? All around us?" Then she stamped her foot down. "And who cares? Why aren't you _here_? You said you'd always be with me, but you're not! You _lied_!" She was screaming now, and she didn't care. No one was around – and she really needed this.  
"Hu syddan fryd, remember? No matter what! Where _are_ you?" She sniffled, and then gasped.

She felt a tiny flutter – almost like butterfly wings – in her abdomen. She put her hand to her slightly rounded stomach and felt it again. The quickening of her baby, the first sign of its life. "Oh," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "There you are."

**Part Two**  
At that very moment, on the summit of Mt. Gagazet, Auron landed with an unceremonious _thud_ on the snowy slopes. He grumbled to himself a little, but then realized what the bumps and bruises he had just acquired meant. He was _alive_ and he was back on Spira.

The soul-swap had been a strange experience. The unsent soul had been yanked from his body – causing him to experience the last ten years of his "life" in a sort of rewind, the very last thing he saw was his death on Mt. Gagazet. Then all had gone black.

Then, the Keeper of Souls had restored his living soul, and he saw a bright white light, followed by his life – beginning with his birth in Bevelle – run through in quick succession, until once again, he reached the point of his death upon the sacred mountain.

And of course, he had been sent back to the place it had ended. He had to smile a little in spite of it all. His skin felt warm and tingly – he could actually _feel_ the blood rushing through his veins. He could feel the steady and gentle beating of his heart within his chest. And – most amazingly of all – his scars were gone, aside from a few minor battle wounds. He could see clearly out of both eyes now, and his left arm no longer pained him.

He looked and felt as he had before his death at age twenty-five. The only difference was that he had retained all of the memories he had acquired in the past ten years. First and foremost in his mind was finding Rikku.

Scowling to himself, he pondered his options. She could be on the airship with her father and brother, and that meant she could be _anywhere_. She could have returned to Bikanel to help rebuild home – and that was definitely a long trek from the peak of Mt. Gagazet. In fact, he wasn't even sure how to get to Bikanel. Last time he had gone had been because of Sin.  
He thought that maybe Kimahri would know, so he began his journey down the mountainside to find the great blue beast. As he approached the lower parts of the mountain, he was saddened to see how few Ronso remained. Seymour and the Guado had really done a number on their tribe.

He reached the gates of the mountain, and there stood Kimahri. Auron fought the urge to run to his old friend – it would be completely out of character. But he was so thankful to see someone familiar – someone who could lead him to the woman who owned his heart.

Kimahri turned at the sound of the Ronso behind him gasping in disbelief. Kimahri's eyes widened when he saw Sir Auron standing there – without scars, without pain – alive. "Sir Auron!" he called.

"Kimahri," Auron said simply.

"Kimahri not understand. Saw Sir Auron go to Farplane. Why Sir Auron back?"

Auron explained everything to the Ronso, beginning with the dream visit from Braska, and culminating with the soul-swap.

Kimahri nodded. "They send Sir Auron back because Sir Auron good man. Sir Auron help Braska and help Yuna. Yuna be glad to see Sir Auron. _Rikku_ be glad too."

"Rikku. Do you know where she is?" Auron asked, hoping that the Ronso could lead him to her.

Kimahri shook his head. "Yuna will know. We will go to Besaid," he concluded.

Auron nodded. It would be a long trip, but it wouldn't be nearly as long as searching all of Spira for the Al Bhed that he loved. "It's late now," he said logically. "We will depart in the morning." He would have loved to have left right then, but a nighttime journey would be ridiculously slow and unnecessary. Plus, he was exhausted from the events of the past few hours.  
Kimahri nodded. "First light, we will go. With just two, it take many months. Kimahri hope we find Rikku in time."

Auron was puzzled by the Ronso's cryptic reply. "In time for what?" he asked his old friend as they headed for the Ronso village.

Kimahri shook his head. He knew where Rikku was, and he knew that Rikku was expecting. But he didn't want to tell Sir Auron, for he wanted Rikku to be able to tell him – it was _their_ news after all. All Kimahri wanted was to bring happiness to everybody.

**Part Three**  
Yuna had heard Rikku leave their hut that night. She knew she had gone down to the beach. Rikku had gone down to the beach nearly every night since they had returned from Guadosalam.

This time, Yuna decided to follow her, and make sure her cousin was all right. When she reached the beach, she saw Rikku standing at the water's edge, tears in her eyes, with her hands on her belly.

Rikku turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. "Oh! Yunie!" she cried.

Yuna, having been caught, walked up to Rikku. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Rikku nodded. "Yes. I – I just felt the baby for the first time. I feel so – so calm now." She smiled tentatively at her cousin. "I feel like, I don't know, like everything is going to be okay."

Yuna hugged Rikku. "Everything will be okay! I know it's been hard, Rikku, without him. But you still have him with you, in a way. And you always will."

Rikku nodded. "You're right," she said. "And I'm sorry, Yunie. I've been so wrapped up in my own problems, that I have been completely ignoring the fact that you are going through the pain of losing someone, too."

Yuna smiled sadly. "Every day, I miss him. Every day it gets harder – but it gets easier too. I think – I think you just learn to accept fate. We did nothing wrong. We loved immeasurably. Some people live forever and never get that chance. But we did, so we are the fortunate ones. It just wasn't in the cards for our loves to last forever. But we'll keep the memories. And you'll have a baby, and with that, we will remember the love we were lucky enough to have had."

Rikku put her arm around Yuna, and together, they walked back to the village, both of them feeling peace for the first time in months.

**A/N: Yay! He's finally back! Took me forever to get things set up and get to the point that I could bring him back! Oh, but don't worry, there's still lots more chapters to come and all kinds of Aurikku goodness! Just gotta have patience . . . Anyway, hope you like this chappie, sorry it took me so long to post it. My life is chaos right now. lol Review review review and I will love you forever! I should be able to update more often now -- Keeping Fingers Crossed -- So until next chappie, enjoy:) Rhianna :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Desperately

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Desperately**_  
_  
**Part One**  
Another two months passed. Rikku's belly grew ever rounder, and now villagers in Besaid were starting to talk. About the high summoner's young, unwed, and pregnant cousin. Rikku had always thought Besaid was a friendly place, but now it seemed cold and lonely. Everyone looked at her accusingly, as if she had done something wrong.

Wakka offered to tell the villagers that Rikku's husband had died, but she had told him not to. "I'm not going to lie to them," she said. "But I'm not going to tell the truth to a bunch of strangers who don't even care." Her green gaze had gone steely. "They don't deserve to know it."

Lulu felt bad for the young girl. The public scrutinized her fiercely. Some days, Lulu just wanted to hit them all with a powerful thunder spell – just to make them shut up.

It came as no surprise when Rikku announced over breakfast that she was leaving Besaid. "I received a letter from my father. He has begun the reconstruction of our Home. There is enough lodging there for me to stay, away from prying eyes and the like. And besides – I am seventeen now, and I am pregnant. This means that I must marry. Since the man I would choose is dead, my father must pick a husband for me. There's nothing I can do. I can't disgrace my family – or Auron's child – by remaining unwed. I cannot let this child suffer the humiliation of being branded 'bastard.'"

Yuna felt like crying. Rikku was just giving up! "Rikku, you can't just – get _married_ to someone you don't even know!" she argued.

Rikku held her head high. "You were going to marry Seymour," she reminded her cousin.

"That was different," Yuna said, reddening at the thought. "I _had_ to do that."

Rikku slammed her fork down. "And I _have_ to do this! I cannot be alone forever, Yunie! I – I don't want to raise this child without some kind of father! And I cannot keep waiting on a man who is _never_ coming back! It's been _seven months_ Yuna. I have cried too many tears to count. _Auron is gone_. Nothing I do or say will bring him back to me – to _us_. No one will _ever_ replace him, and I will _never_ love anyone else – but this is my duty. It's the one thing I _can_ do."

Yuna looked at her cousin sadly. When had she become so wise? Poor Rikku. Once, she had been a bubbly, vivacious teenager. Now, she was an old soul living in a young girl's body. She was with child, and because of that, she had to marry someone that she didn't even know.

"Do you know who your father has chosen?" Lulu asked her.

Rikku nodded. "Yes. A boy I knew when I was younger. His name is Gippal. He's nice enough. He'll be a good husband; he'll take care of the baby and I. That's all that is important." Rikku's exterior was so calm, so unmoving. But her swirling eyes betrayed her to the world.

She was terrified. She was desperate to cling to Auron until the day that she died. But she knew if she didn't marry Gippal, her father would disown her, her baby would be deemed "illegitimate" and she would be branded as a whore. She couldn't – _wouldn't_ – bring that disgrace upon those she loved. She couldn't drag Yunie's name through the mud, which is what would happen if she stayed in Besaid.

Cid came for Rikku the very next day. His eyes darkened when he saw his daughter's pregnant form. "You're damn lucky Gippal agreed to marry you – pregnant and all. Not many men out there would have a woman carrying another man's child."

Rikku had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. "E's cunno," was all she said.

"I thought I had raised you better than to go off and do a fool thing like get yerself pregnant by a man who didn't even stick around!" Cid continued.

Rikku shook her head. "He didn't stick around because he _died_!" she screamed at him. "You knew Sir Auron. You liked him, respected him. Do you _really_ think he'd run off and leave me? He _loved_ me." She hissed the last part, and felt the tears stinging her eyes. _Damn it . . .  
_  
Cid didn't know what else to say. He wasn't mad at his daughter. He felt bad for her, that she was in this situation. "Well, come on then. Let's get movin'! Gippal's waitin' at the site for ya!"

Rikku came to the decision, two weeks after arriving back in Bikanel, that it would have been better to be disgraced than to have to spend the rest of her life with this pompous, arrogant bastard that she was supposed to marry.

He was rude to her; he called her all kinds of terrible names. He hit on every other female in the vicinity, oftentimes right in front of Rikku. Not that she cared. She didn't like him in the least. Maybe, after the baby was born, she would send word to Yuna to come take the baby, and then she would end her miserable existence . . .

Every time she thought like that, she could almost hear Auron scolding her. So she just sucked it up and dealt with the menial task that her life had become.

Word was sent out to every Al Bhed in Spira – along with Rikku's friends – about the wedding, which was to take place in two weeks' time. Rikku thought it was ridiculous. She would be eight months along by then, and enormous! She wished they could've waited till after the birth, but she was told that was impossible. So she pretended that she was happy while she and some of the other Al Bhed ladies planned her nuptials.

But at night, she still prayed to the Higher Powers that they would send Auron back to her and save her from this hell.

**Part Two**  
Luca. One more week and Auron would be in Besaid. He would see Lulu, and Wakka, and Yuna – and hopefully they would be able to tell him where Rikku was. The closer he got to Besaid, the more alive he felt. He couldn't wait to see her again. To tell her he loved her – and to ask her to marry him. He wasn't about to waste another minute. Nearly eight months had passed. He knew many things could be different, but not so different that he couldn't be with her. She had said "no matter what." He was going to hold her to that promise.

**A/N: Please don't hate me guys! This is all very strategic! I just want everyone reading this to know that I really have nothing against Gippal -- it was just very convenient to use him in this way. TRUST ME this is all good! I told you how I hate things that are tidy and simple -- so don't hate me! I am in no way, shape, or form a Rikku/Gippal fan -- I'm Aurikku all the way! But I'm not trying to bash Gippal either, so those of you who _are _Gippal fans, I apologize. I promise that this is all for the good. I just love building up suspense and all the drama is much fun! lol So please review, and be kind, knowing that this will all wrap up _beautifully_ in the end. Until next chappie, Rhianna :)**


	16. Chapter 16: We Belong

**Chapter Twenty**  
**We Belong**

**Part One**  
Auron had never been happier to see a place in his life, than he was when their ship docked at Besaid. He could see Yuna on the beach with Wakka and Lulu. They were smiling, but they didn't look happy. His brow furrowed.

They were headed toward the dock. Auron immediately pushed through the crowd so that he could meet them before they disappeared into the throng of passengers.

"Yuna!" he called.

Yuna's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on the unmarked face of Sir Auron. Immediately, tears filled her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Lulu asked, coming up behind the girl. Yuna could only point.

Lulu followed her gaze and her own red-brown eyes widened in shock. "It can't be . . ."

Yuna didn't even hear the older woman. She began walking quickly in the direction of her former guardian. She couldn't even believe that it was he. He looked so different. He looked as he had looked in the spheres they had seen of Braska's journey. His face was unmarked; his eyes were both open and looking at her imploringly.

When she reached him, she threw herself into his arms. "Sir Auron," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Auron laughed softly. "Your father wished to thank me," was all he said.

Yuna's head was resting on Auron's chest. "Your heart!" she squealed. "You're alive!" She began jumping up and down like a little girl, laughing merrily.

Lulu and Wakka hurried up to see what was going on. Auron explained to them what he had told Kimahri. "Please, where is Rikku?"

Everyone looked down. No one wanted to answer him. Finally, Wakka took a deep breath. "Rikku – she's getting married in the morning. In Bikanel," he said.

"Married?" Auron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "To who?"

Lulu shook her head. "Someone her father chose. She was – well, a disgrace to her people, so he is forcing her to get married."

"How is she disgracing anyone?" Auron asked.

"Kimahri didn't tell you?" Yuna asked, smiling at her loyal beast- guardian.

"Kimahri thought Rikku still be here. Kimahri thought Rikku should tell Sir Auron," Kimahri explained.

"Tell Sir Auron what?" Auron was getting impatient.

Yuna sighed. "Rikku's pregnant."

Auron's jaw went slack. "She's – and it's – it's mine?"

Yuna laughed. "Uh, yeah."

"And she's going to marry someone else?" Auron practically roared.

"Not by choice," Lulu said dryly. "We got a letter from her. This man she's to marry – well, he's pretty much a miserable human being according to her. He calls her names, flirts with other girls, basically treats her like dirt."

"Yah, we're goin' to try and get her outta there before she marries the bozo," Wakka supplied. "And now we got you wit' us. Should be easy enough."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "You forget, Wakka. Rikku's father is the leader of the Al Bhed. She's practically royalty. Which means every Al Bhed in Spira will be there. And apparently this Gippal is also from quite a respected family. It may not be quite as simple as you think."

They began boarding the ship that would take them on the first leg of their journey to Bikanel. "I don't give a damn how many Al Bhed are there," Auron said with steely determination. "She's _mine_. She's carrying _my_ child. She doesn't belong with some jerk who treats who like she's nothing, because she is _everything_.

"And I swear to the gods, I will kill _anyone_ who tries to get in my way. I came back from the _dead_ for her, and I'm not going to live the rest of my life without her. We belong together."

**Part Two**  
"Are you excited?" Nhadala, a friendly Al Bhed lady asked Rikku the night before her wedding. "That Gippal, he's quite the catch! And so sweet, marrying you, considering . . ."

Rikku glared at the woman. "Considering what?" she asked. "Considering that the man I love _died_ helping to defeat Sin, and I just happen to be pregnant? We would have been married . . ."

"So, who is the father?" Nhadala asked.

Rikku snorted. As if she were going to tell any of these people the secrets of her heart. Only those nearest and dearest to her heart knew what she kept locked inside. She wouldn't betray her love by making it fodder for the public. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh," Nhadala said knowingly. "You don't know."

Rikku wanted to slap her, and she would have, but she had been feeling very weak and tired lately. It was probably due to the fact that she was carrying an extra thirty pounds of weight on her slight frame. _It could be any day now_, she thought to herself. This baby would be the only thing that saved her. This baby would be the light in an otherwise bleak existence. Because this baby was Auron's . . .

After Nhadala left Rikku in peace, Rikku decided to step out onto her small balcony. She stared up at the stars above the desert and said a silent prayer to the Higher Powers.

"Please . . . Save me."

**A/N: Yep, another short one. But sweet! Don't you guys just _love_ over-protective Auron? sigh I am planning on making this last as long as possible, because I just enjoy writing it sooo much! So I hope you enjoyed the three chappies I got posted today -- I don't know if I'll get any more done tonight. I'll try to, though. So review please! Reviews (and the lovely review_ers_) are a writer's best friend! Until later, I hope you enjoy:) Rhianna :)**


	17. Chapter 17: I

**Chapter Twenty-One  
****I'm Lost Without You**_  
_  
**Part One**  
"She's getting married at five, ya?" Wakka asked. They had made it only as far as the Moonflow by nightfall, and Auron had insisted that they keep going until they could no longer keep their eyes open. They had continued on till nearly six the next morning, when they had finally decided to stop at the Travel Agency in the Thunder Plains.

Lulu nodded. "Yes. She said in her letter that there would be an airship waiting for us just past the Macalania Travel Agency. And from there, it's another two-and-a-half hours."

Yuna mentally calculated the times in her head. "We may not make it in time," she said softly.

Auron shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Married or not, she'll be leaving that place with _me_."

"She'll be pretty damn surprised to see ya, dat's for sure, Sir Auron," Wakka laughed as he headed off to his room. Lulu followed him, leaving Yuna and Sir Auron alone in the lobby.

"Don't worry, Sir Auron," Yuna said gently. "No matter what, once she sees you, nothing else is going to matter."

Auron looked at his former summoner quietly. "How are you faring, Yuna? In all this excitement, no one seems to worry about you."

Yuna smiled a bit sheepishly. "That's because I keep my pain hidden well. I should have known that _you_ would be the one to see through my mask. To be honest, it hurts. A _lot_. And – seeing you, back here and all, kind of makes it worse. I mean, I'm _glad_ you're back, don't misunderstand me. I just wish that Tidus could be with us, as well. This journey feels strange without him."

Auron understood her perfectly. This was the same journey they had made nearly nine months ago, yet two key players were missing. And the void they left was indescribable.

"Are you angry at her, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked. "For agreeing to marry another?"

Auron shook his head. "I understand. When your father came to me in my dream that night, I thought that everything would happen a lot faster than it did. I thought that we would defeat Sin, and that I would be alive. I had no idea it was going to take nearly an entire year for the whole deal to go down.

"I understand her need to not disgrace her loved ones. She is _your_ kin after all, and family – and the honoring of one's family – is very important to you."

Yuna sighed. "She didn't want to. She never once said it was something she wanted to do. Just that it was her 'duty'."

Auron smiled sardonically. "That helps, thank you."

Yuna patted him softly on the arm as she headed off to bed. "Sleep for a few hours, okay?" she told him. "We have miles to go before we sleep again."

He sat alone in his room for a while, listening to the thunder crash outside, and he thought of her. The way she had begged and pleaded to rest for a while at this very Inn. The way she had cowered in the corner for nearly the entire evening.

And the way she had looked while she slept that night. Like an angel. So pure, so untainted. He had taken away that purity the night that he had told her he was unsent. And he knew he had shattered her spirit when he left her alone.

"My poor Rikku," he said quietly, looking out the window at the sunrise. "Don't give up on me just yet. I'm coming to save you, just like I promised I would."

**Part Two**  
The next day dawned all too quickly for Rikku. Her room was soon invaded with a mass of Al Bhed women, ready to deck Rikku out in the simple, pale green slip dress that she was to wear for her wedding, and to style her hair and apply her makeup.

Rikku hated it. She hated the dress, she hated the people, she hated Gippal. She hated even being _alive_ any more. It didn't mean _anything_ to her. She wanted nothing more than to run as far from here as she could, to get lost in the desert and never be found.

She was finally given five minutes to herself and she just sat and stared at the girl who looked back at her in the mirror. She wore the green dress, her golden hair was curled, and flowers adorned it. _Moonlilies_ no less. She started to frantically pull them from her ringlets. She would be _damned_ if she was going to wear Auron's flowers in her hair on the day she married Gippal.

Tears began to fall then. Once the dam had broken, she couldn't make it stop. At five o'clock that evening, she would be married to Gippal. And she would be more alone than if she never married at all.

"Oh, Auron," she whispered, fingering one of the lilies that she had pulled from her hair. "Please – I can't _do_ this anymore. I – I can't. I'm _not_ strong. I'm _not_ brave. I am just a selfish and silly little girl! And I want you _back_!"

Gippal had been standing in the doorway of his bride-to-be's room, and he had heard her musings to herself. _So_, he thought, _Sir Auron is the father of the child – the great love of her life. How interesting. Well, it's a good thing he's dead – or I might just have to kill him myself._

Gippal had always wanted Rikku for himself. It wasn't really _Rikku_ that he was interested in, but the amount of power she could give him. Once her father died, well, that meant a substantial amount of power would be passed on to Cid's son, daughter, and whomever they happened to marry. Gippal could use that power.

As for the child, well, he had plans worked out for _it_. He couldn't have Sir Auron's heir running around, threatening to ruin everything. As it was, Gippal didn't fear much. The only person who could possibly give Rikku any reason to cancel this wedding was long gone, enjoying his eternal rest on the Farplane.

Gippal turned and left Rikku alone with her tears. _That crying crap is gonna stop too, once she's my wife. I'll not have my wife crying over another man. We'll be in the public eye. Gotta keep up appearances.  
_  
He stepped outside and looked up at the sky, in the direction he assumed the Farplane was in. "Don't worry, Sir Auron. Soon, you won't be all alone on the Farplane. I'll see to it that you spend every minute that you can with your child." He laughed cruelly and then went to join his friends for a toast to his upcoming "marriage."

**A/N: Ooh, he's so damn evil! lol It's kinda fun to write evil stuff in -- spices it up a bit. So this is the last chapter for tonight. I will definitely post more tomorrow -- it's getting suspenseful, even for me! 'Cause truthfully, I'm still not sure how it all is gonna end up! lol I kinda write by the seat of my pants, ya know? I never plan stuff out -- I just start writing and whatever comes out is usually what I go with. I guess it's worked well for me so far. So enjoy this and I will post more on the morrow! lol Enjoy and keep reviewing! Love the reviews:) Those reviews are the reason this story is still going strong! Love to all:) Rhianna :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Until I Find You Again

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
****Until I Find You Again**_  
_  
They reached Bikanel at seven-thirty that evening. Two and a half hours late to stop the ceremony. But that didn't bother Auron one bit. He didn't care if he had to run from the Al Bhed for the rest of his life. He wasn't leaving this Yevon-forsaken island without Rikku.

"Everyone is celebrating. They all seem so happy," Yuna speculated. "Don't they realize that the bride is miserable?"

Auron shook his head. "There's no time to stand around and speculate. You know what to do, let's do it."

Yuna nodded. It was just she and Auron right now. They had worked out a plan on the airship to get Rikku to Auron without causing too much of a stir. They wanted to give the lovers enough of a head start so that they would be long gone by the time anyone even noticed Rikku was missing.

Auron took off, as was the plan, and sent Yuna to the cavorting group. She found Rikku standing off to one side, looking absolutely pitiful. She looked like she wanted to die.

Yuna quickly went to her side. "Rikku?" she whispered softly.

Rikku's eyes widened and she managed a small smile. "Yunie? I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged Yuna impulsively, and then whispered, "You have to get me out of here!"

"That's why I'm here," Yuna said quietly. "To get you out. We have the airship waiting a few miles out."

Rikku breathed a huge sigh of relief. With disdain, she pried the ring Gippal had given her just a few hours prior off her finger and dropped it to the ground. "Let's go."

Yuna shook her head. "We have to go at different times. We can't let them see us leave together, or they'll know where to find you. I don't think that you'd like the punishment they would mete out for you." Yuna nodded toward the back of the building. "You go that way. It's about four miles out. I'll go this way, and meet you there."

Rikku nodded. "Okay." She hugged her cousin again. "Thank you," she breathed. Then she headed toward the back of the building. She stopped to tell Gippal that she was going to bed, that she was tired – seeing as she was pregnant, no one could argue with her logic.

Yuna watched her disappear and crossed her fingers that everything went as planned. Little did Rikku know, that there was no airship waiting for her four miles out. Just a man who was going to "kidnap" her and take her back to a cozy hut that belonged to one of the airship pilots who would be gone for the evening. He had kindly offered it for Auron and Rikku's use.

The airship that had brought Auron, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri to Bikanel would take the others back to Macalania, where they would wait until morning for a _second_ airship – the one carrying Auron and Rikku.

Four miles from the group, and Rikku didn't see an airship – didn't even hear one in the distance. "Oh, no," she whispered. "If I get caught out here . . . No, don't think about that!" She walked a little further. _Where is it? There's nothing here! I must've heard Yunie wrong! _She was beginning to panic.

She heard footsteps behind her and froze. The footsteps grew even closer. "Yunie?" she ventured carefully.

Rough arms grabbed her from behind. "Not _Yunie_," a sneering voice said.

Rikku sniffled. _Gippal – He must've found out I was missing and sent someone out for me. He's probably going to kill me now._

"I – I'm sorry!" Rikku cried. "E's cunno!"

"Girl, I have orders to kill you _on sight_, do you understand? You have publicly humiliated Gippal _and_ your father. But – seeing you – I'm inclined to take matters into my _own_ hands," the man's voice continued.

Rikku's brow furrowed as she contemplated the voice. Why did it seem so – _familiar_? "What – what are you going to do to me?"

"That's none of your concern right now," the man barked. "Now, walk! I'm sure I was followed out here, and if anyone sees that I allowed you to live this long, we'll _both_ be killed."

Rikku obeyed, figuring she was lucky to still be standing. _Where is that airship?_ After walking for several minutes in silence, Rikku tried to peek at the man that stood to her side, holding onto her arm tightly.

He had the collar of his dark leather jacket turned up, so his face was hidden. Rikku was disappointed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Away," was all the man said.

"From what?"

"The pain that awaited you back there," he replied after a few moments of contemplation.

Rikku laughed derisively. "Well, you shouldn't have put your life at risk for that, Mister. There will be pain for me wherever I go."

The man stopped. "Why is that?"

"Why should I tell you? Aren't you just going to kill me later?" Rikku pressed. _That voice – Must keep him talking!  
_  
The man lowered his voice to a near-hiss. "I'm helping you to escape, girl. Don't you get that? But if someone _is_ following us, this has to look like a kidnapping, got it?"

Rikku could see dark eyes glittering from above the collar of the jacket. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I saw you back there – you looked miserable. And I know that you loved whoever the father of your baby is very much, and that he died. And I can sympathize. I lost a love once too." He shook his head in exasperation. "Look, I'd love to reminisce all night with you, girl, but we really gotta move."

"Fine," Rikku said. He walked ahead of her a short ways, hand still on her arm. She studied his form as he walked. _I hope I can trust you_ was the only thought running through her head as she followed this stranger into the night.

**A/N: Another wretched cliffhanger, I know how you love those:) But -- I don't have to work tomorrow, so that means I can spend _all day_ finishing up this story! It's very exciting for me, and I hope you guys like this installment as well as the next few that are coming. Sorry I did not get more updated today, but trust me, tomorrow will be a day of goodness! So enjoy for now and until latah -- Rhianna :) (Who wants to remind you to keep the awesome reviews rollin'!)**


	19. Chapter 19: I

**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
**I'm With You**_  
_  
They had walked for what felt like miles to Rikku, before she asked the dark-clothed stranger to stop. "I'm – sorry," she panted. "I'm carrying thirty extra pounds here. Can we rest for just a minute?"

His eyes narrowed. It was so dark, he hadn't been able to see her clearly. He wanted to, though. He wanted to see the woman who was carrying his child _desperately_. "Fine. We rest. But only for a minute."

Rikku smiled in the darkness. "Thank you," she breathed. This man – this stranger – he reminded her of . . . _It couldn't be. Could it?  
_  
Rikku made it her mission to figure out this strange man's identity. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I already answered that question," the man said gruffly.

"But, if you had it in for Gippal so much, why not just kill him, and forget about me?"

The idea of killing Gippal had merit – but not until he was _sure_ she was safe. "We're almost there. All will be revealed in good time."

She paused. "All in good time?" she said softly. Auron had said that to her, once.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, less gruff now.

"I'm fine. You just – you remind me of someone I knew." She shrugged. "But he's gone now." They could now see the outline of a small building. "What is that?"

"That is our destination. It's where we stay for the night," the man said.

"Great. Is there food there? I'm starving."

He wanted to laugh. She was still the same girl he had fallen in love with nearly a year ago. Instead, he forced himself to remain stoic. "I'm sure we can find something," was all he would say.

Rikku shook her head as they neared the hut. "Why do I always get stuck with the grumps?"

They walked inside, and immediately, Rikku collapsed into an overstuffed armchair. It wasn't long before sleep caught up with her.

Auron carefully lit one candle and kept it away from the window. He knew that by now, people would be looking for her. He set the candle down on a low table, and removed the leather jacket he had been wearing.

Then he turned to look at the sleeping girl. She still looked angelic, still looked like the picture of perfection that he had remembered all this time. Carefully, he reached out and placed a hand on her swollen midsection.

As if the baby somehow _knew_ him, he felt it kick. Rikku stirred at the baby's motion, and unconsciously placed her hand over Auron's on her belly.

When she felt the other hand, her eyes fluttered, but did not open. She sighed softly in her sleep. Slowly and gently, Auron picked her up and carried her to the small bed that was in the opposite corner of the room.

Rikku, still asleep, nuzzled up against him. "Auron," she whispered in her sleep. "I miss you." He tensed up a bit, and then laid her down, and then moved to sit in a chair beside the bed, where he could watch over her for the night.

Morning dawned, and Rikku woke early. She looked around the room but saw no sign of the man who had helped her the night before. Had he left already? Sighing, she stood up and crossed the room to the washbasin. She splashed some of the cool water on her face, and used the clean cloth lying beside it to clean herself as best she could. She would _kill_ for a bath right now.

Her back was to the door as she stood at the basin. The door opened, and she didn't turn around.

"Oh, good, you didn't leave!" she cried. "I was so worried!"

"Yeah, you should be!"

The voice – was not that of the man from last night. It was –

"Gippal!" Rikku cried, spinning around to face him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he asked, crossing the room and grabbing her roughly by the arms. "Embarrassing me like that? You're my _wife_ now Rikku! You better start obeying!" He reached up and slapped the girl across the face, and then pushed her back against the wall.

"Ow!" Rikku cried as she fell to the floor, one hand over her midsection protectively. "Stop it! The baby . . ."

"I don't give a damn about that bastard child you're carrying!" Gippal spat.

Rikku stood up slowly, shakily, and glared. "Don't call her that!" she yelled back.

"That's what it is, Rikku! A bastard. The illegitimate child of you – and _Sir Auron_."

Rikku froze. "How – how did you know that?"

"That really doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is, that child's father is _dead_. Rumor has it, he's been dead for over ten years." Gippal shook his head. "Sex with a _dead guy_ Rikku? That's twisted, even for you."

"Shut up!" Rikku cried, flailing her arms out and hitting Gippal. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, _pedlr_," Gippal sneered, grabbing her by the wrist.

She was stronger than he had counted on, and she broke free of his grasp easily. "The only reason I married you was to avoid disgracing my family – to avoid disgracing Yuna! But to stay with you – _that_ would be the bigger disgrace. I don't need you, and my baby sure as hell doesn't need you. My baby has the blood of the greatest warrior ever known in her."

Gippal made an inhuman sound and lunged for Rikku with a blade that he had pulled out from the inner lining of his jacket. The blade sliced across her midsection, and Rikku began to bleed. "Oh, no," she said quietly, looking for anything – _anything_ – to stop the bleeding.

"Let's see your great 'warrior' baby save itself now," Gippal said cruelly, as he stood there and watched her bleed.

Suddenly, the hilt of a sword slammed into Gippal's skull, knocking him unconscious – perhaps even killing him. Auron didn't care. Rikku was hurt.

She had an old rag in her hand and was holding it over the laceration, but the blood was still gushing from the wound. She grew paler by the second. She looked up into the face of the man who had come to her rescue once again.

Her sparkling green spirals widened when she looked upon his face – his young, unscarred, perfect face. "Aur . . ."

And then she fainted.

**A/N: I apologize for the sloooowness of the last chapter. I hope this one is more satisfactory to you:) It's just kind of hard, when you know what you want to do with something, but you have to get things set up before moving forward. Anyways -- we're on the home stretch now, kiddos. The end, sadly, is near. :( But don't worry, there's still another probably three chapters before the final epilogue! So keep reading and REVIEWING and I hope you enjoy where this story goes in the very very very near future! Until next chappie, Rhianna :)**


	20. Chapter 20: I

**Chapter Twenty-Four**  
**I'll Always Be Right There**_  
_  
Auron caught her before she hit the ground, and administered the one hi-potion he had remaining to her. It stopped the bleeding, but did not completely make the wound disappear, which meant it could break open and start bleeding anew at any time.

He had to get her to Macalania, to Yuna. Yuna could heal her completely, and she could make sure that the baby was safe – but only if they got there in enough time. He carried the unconscious girl outside, to where the airship was docked.

They boarded the flying machine, and Auron immediately took her to one of the bedrooms. He laid her down on the bed, and then knelt beside her. He felt the airship lurch to life and soon they were airborne.

It would be over two hours before they would make it to Macalania – he hoped she would make it.

Rikku woke a while later, and felt a terrible hot stinging pain in her lower abdomen. Looking down, she saw the blood on her clothes, and remembered the fight with Gippal. She remembered something else, as well, but she was sure that she had been hallucinating from the loss of blood.

The door to the room slid open then, and Rikku gasped as Auron entered, carrying a cup of something steaming. She sat up, still staring. He looked – so different! Younger, like he had on the spheres they had all seen. Still handsome. Still perfect.  
"It was you," she said quietly, as he handed her the cup of soup. "The whole time." She took a ragged breath, and then looked back up at him. "How?"

Auron sat down beside her, and brushed the hair off of her face. "It's a long story," he told her. "Are you sure you want to hear it now?"

Rikku looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you were gone forever, and last night, the night I made the biggest mistake – you showed back up! And you ask if I really want to know how?"

Auron laughed a little. "Okay, you win," he said. "Braska came to me in a dream," he began.

He told her the whole story, and when he was finished, he waited for her response.

She was silent for a long time. "So this is for good? You're actually – _alive_ again?"

He nodded. "This is for good. I'm not going anywhere – at least, not without you." He smiled softly as he looked down at her rounded belly. He placed his hand over it, as he had done the night before, and the baby kicked at him again. "Or you," he said quietly.

Rikku smiled. "She knows who you are," she told him.

Auron raised his eyebrow. "She?"

Rikku nodded. "I've been calling her that, since I know she's a girl!" she said simply. Auron didn't even dare argue. He knew the child was a girl as well. Braska had told him.

She put her soup on the table beside the bed, and smiled at Auron softly. "Gecc sa," she whispered. "Bmayca."

Auron looked deep into her eyes and then pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away after several minutes. "I missed you," he told her, burying his face in her hair.

Rikku held him close to her and slowly rocked back and forth. "I missed you," she told him. "I missed you horribly. Some days, I really just wanted to die."

Auron looked up into her face. "Rikku, I am sorry," he told her. "I wish I could've told you everything before, so you wouldn't have had to hurt."

Rikku shook her head. "No. This is the way it was meant to be. And we're together now, and we will be forever. All the hurt – it was worth it, just to get to this moment. Having you back in my arms? It erases all those bad days." She kissed him again. "Hu syddan fryd, remember? I love you no matter what."

He laughed then, a good long laugh that he had needed to get out for a very long time. "Oh, Rikku," he murmured, playing with her hair. "I love you."

They arrived in Macalania, and Auron refused to let Rikku walk. "That wound could reopen at any time, and we don't want that." So he carried her into the Travel Agency, where the others were waiting.

Yuna smiled when she saw them together – he was carrying her, her head was resting on his shoulder. Then she noticed the blood on Rikku's dress. "Blood, Sir Auron?" she asked.

"Gippal," Rikku said tiredly. "Gippal found me this morning. I guess he was trying to kill both the baby and me. Luckily, Auron came back before he could do any more damage. He – he had one hi-potion, but I think I need more healing."

Yuna nodded, and motioned for Auron to bring her into one of the rooms. Auron laid her down again on a bed. Yuna looked at him and smiled sweetly. "If you don't mind, I need full concentration for this healing. Could you – wait outside?"  
Auron looked like he wanted to protest, but Yuna would hear none of it. "It'll only take a minute," she told him, pushing him out the door.

She turned back to her cousin, and carefully lifted the gown so that she could place her hands on the wound. She closed her eyes and chanted the words for Full-Cure. A bright light surrounded Rikku as her cousin said the words and she no longer felt any pain.

Yuna finished, and then collapsed on the ground. "Whew. That one – that one takes a lot out of you," she said jokingly.

"Are you okay?" Rikku asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine. The important thing is – you and the baby are both fine now too."

Rikku found her satchel of belongings sitting beside her on the bed. Quickly, she changed out of the blood stained dress and into a light and breezy pink dress. She had always hated dresses, but had recently found them much more comfortable during these last few weeks of pregnancy.

She left Yuna alone in the room to recuperate from the healing spell. She found Auron sitting in the lobby with the others, and she walked over to him. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear, pulling him out of his chair as she spoke. He followed her, an uncertain look in his eyes. She led him back to the hallway, while Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri watched in amusement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka cried after they were out of sight. "They aren't gonna – isn't that bad for the baby, ya?"

Lulu shook her head and exhaled noisily. "Oh, Wakka, really! It's perfectly fine! In fact, it may help speed things along," she told him.

Kimahri just sat silently, but Wakka would've sworn that the beast was laughing at him. "If you say so, Lu," Wakka said, still uncertain.

Lulu shrugged. "Just watch. She'll be in labor by morning."

Back in the bedroom, Auron was having the same concerns as Wakka. "But the baby . . ." he said, as Rikku nuzzled up against his neck and began removing his black shirt.

"It's fine, Auron, totally fine. The baby is super protected in there. We will not hurt her!" She began kissing down the line of his neck, and he groaned inwardly.

"Rikku," he moaned.

"It has been over eight months since we've seen each other. After I give birth, it'll be six weeks before we'll be able to do this again. _Six weeks_. Do you _really_ want to wait that long?" She had removed his shirt by then and had thrown it across the room. Now, as he sat long ways on the bed, she sat over him, one knee on either side of his legs, and began fumbling with the button of his pants. She leaned in and gave him a long, lusty kiss.

He laughed to himself and kissed her back. She looked so pretty in that pink dress – and she had such an ethereal glow about her. Whoever had said that a woman was at her most beautiful when she was pregnant hadn't been too far off. Auron had no desire to deny her any more. He had one desire at the moment, and that was to join with his Rikku.

So he did, and it was amazing. Afterwards, they collapsed onto the bed in a sweating, gasping heap and slept.

Rikku woke up when she felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen. Sighing, she stood up, and pulled her long white nightgown over her head, and started to walk towards Yuna's room.

Just then another cramp hit her, and she doubled over. And that was when she noticed the puddle at her feet. "Oh, gods," she breathed. She turned around slowly and walked back to the bed.

"Auron, Auron, wake up!" she said.

He opened one eye lazily, and saw Rikku doubled over by the bed. "Rikku? What's wrong?" He was immediately concerned.

She shook her head. "N-Nothing's wrong. Go get Yunie. It's time."

Auron shot out of bed so fast that Rikku thought he was going to kill himself by tripping over the sheets that he had gotten himself tangled in. She managed a tiny giggle as he helped her to lie back on the bed.

He pulled on his pants and quickly ran down the hall to Yuna's room. Within minutes, both Yuna and Lulu were in the room. Candles were lit, towels were gathered, and Auron was told to wait in the lobby.

By that time, both Wakka and Kimahri had woken as well. They sat in the lobby with Auron, who looked more nervous than they had ever seen him. Truth be told, Wakka hadn't thought that Sir Auron was even capable of being nervous until then.  
Even in the lobby, they could still hear Rikku's shrieks of pain. Finally, Auron couldn't stand it. "It sounds like she's dying in there! Is that what it's supposed to sound like?"

Wakka shrugged. "How should I know? I don't got a baby."

Auron rolled his eyes and turned to Kimahri, who just nodded. "It hurts Rikku, yes. But is good pain. End result well worth it."

Auron sat back then, slightly more relaxed. Kimahri was wise, and he had always been a good friend to Auron. All they could do now, was wait.

Several hours later, Lulu came out. Auron stood up, but she put her hand up. "Not yet," she told him.

"Is it supposed to take this long?" he asked her in a quiet voice.

"It's okay. First babies often take the longest. She's doing very well. It shouldn't be much longer now."

As if in response, the sound of a baby's wail broke the silence of the Inn. Lulu's eyes lit up and she hurried back into the room. This time, Auron followed her.

Yuna stood there, carefully cleaning the baby. When she saw Auron in the doorway, she motioned for him to come over. She handed him a small switchblade. "For the umbilical cord," she told him. "You have to cut it."

He did so, and then Yuna held her hands over the child and whispered a few words. Light enveloped the baby, and when the light dissipated, the child was completely clean. Lulu handed Yuna a soft blanket, and she swaddled the infant.

Smiling kindly, Yuna turned to Auron. "Rikku still has a bit of work left to do. Until she is done, would you like to hold your daughter?"

Auron had never seen anything so tiny in his life. He took the baby in his arms. "Watch her head," Yuna cautioned him. "You have to hold it up." Finally, he had her positioned just right, and all he could do was stare.

She had Rikku's delicate features, and his dark hair. When she blinked open her eyes, he could see that one was a vivid emerald green and one was a dark and velvety brown.

He had been staring so long, that he didn't hear Rikku say his name at first. "Auron!" she said again.

He looked up. Rikku looked tired, but beautiful. Her hair was damp, and hung loose around her shoulders. Her smile was that of exhaustion and expectation. "May I hold her now?" she asked with a smile, arms outstretched.

Auron walked to the bedside, and knelt down to Rikku's side. Rikku took the baby and stared at her, just as Auron had done. "Oh, she's beautiful," she breathed.

Lulu and Yuna stood back and smiled at each other. Yuna went to get the others, and brought them back into the room with her. They all stood at the door and watched the scene before them.

Auron, kneeling by the bed, placing a kiss first on Rikku's forehead, and then on the baby's. Rikku, staring at both of them in wonderment. The baby, sleeping soundly in her mother's arms, with her tiny fist curled around her father's little finger.

"Awww," Yuna whispered. It was perfect.

"What are you gonna call her?" Wakka asked, breaking the reverie of the moment.

Rikku and Auron both looked up at the same time, and Rikku smiled at everyone. "I want to name her Lilia, after my mother," she told them. Auron nodded.

"Lilia," Wakka said. "Yeah, that'll do."

Everyone laughed, and then turned to leave the new family alone.


	21. Epilogue: Angels

**Epilogue**  
**Angels**

**Part One**  
Auron, Rikku, Lilia, and all the others returned to Besaid by airship – traveling on foot with an infant was not a possibility. Much to Rikku's surprise, as soon as they landed back on the tiny island, they were greeted with much fanfare from the villagers.

It didn't take long for Lilia to become the darling of the isle. And as for her parents – well, their love story was one that was destined to be told for generations to come. How a young and spirited Al Bhed girl warmed the heart of a ruined warrior, and because of that love, brought him back from the dead.

Cid came from Bikanel when Lilia was four months old. He brought with him official word that Gippal wanted the marriage absolved. When Auron heard that, he took Cid for a walk.

"I know that I am not Al Bhed, and I know that you wish for Rikku to marry within her own kind. But I _love_ your daughter. She's the reason I am here today. And she has my child. I want to ask your permission to marry her," Auron said when he and Cid were out of earshot of everyone else.

Cid looked out over the beach, where he saw Rikku splashing in the water with Lilia, who already, at four months, loved the sea. Happiness was written all over his daughter's face, and he knew in his heart what was right. His sister, Irina, had married Lord Braska and had been _blissfully_ happy. And Yuna was the product of that happiness. He wanted the same good things for Rikku, Auron, and their daughter.

"Sir Auron, it would be an honor to accept you into my family," Cid finally said.

Auron smiled, and hurried over to Rikku. He took Lilia and handed her Yuna, and then got down on one knee before Rikku.  
Her green eyes widened in shock as he presented her with a dainty emerald ring. "Rikku, a long time ago, you told me that you would love me forever, no matter what. I'm promising to you today, in front of all our loved ones, to do the same. Will you marry me?"

Rikku burst into tears and nodded. "Yes! Gods, yes!" she cried. He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up to catch her in a warm embrace. Everyone on the beach applauded happily.

**Part Two**  
The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear and beautiful. And Rikku was so happy! It was so _different_ than how she had felt nearly six months ago, when she was to marry Gippal.

Lulu helped Rikku prepare for the ceremony. By now, Lulu was a pro at this. Her own wedding to Wakka had been held the previous week. No one knew where Yuna had gone. She had taken off early that morning, saying she needed a little time to herself.

Rikku could not stop smiling. Lulu couldn't help but to laugh at her. "You look like a fool," she told the younger girl.

Rikku giggled. "I know! Isn't it great?" She fingered the small starflower buds and the moonlilies that had been shipped in from Macalania for her wedding. "I'm just – _so happy_. I can't believe that this day is actually happening! I mean, Auron's back – he's _alive_ and we have a baby, and we can be together! And there's no Sin. There's nothing that can ruin this for me. It's – it's hard to believe. It's amazing." As she spoke, she looked at the crib in the corner, where her daughter slept, and smiled. "It's better than amazing. It's _perfect_."

Yuna walked out by the water's edge. Today was a joyous day, and she was _so_ happy for Rikku and Auron. But she couldn't help but feel a twinge of melancholy. _If only Tidus were here to share in the joy of this day with me.  
_  
Sighing, she sat down and dipped her bare feet in the water, letting the coolness of it soothe her. She heard someone come up behind her, but didn't turn around.

"Yuna." Auron's voice. Yuna turned to face him. She managed a tiny smile.

Auron sat down beside her at the water's edge. "You are sad?"

Yuna shook her head. "No! I'm happy for you and for Rikku!"

"For yourself, Yuna. You are sad for yourself," Auron said. "I understand. As does Braska."

Yuna cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Braska and the Fayth thanked me, Yuna, for my help in the defeat of Sin. When they asked me if there was anything else that I wanted – I told them," Auron continued.

"Told them what?" Yuna asked, as Auron stood up.

Auron looked up at the sky, at the position of the sun. "It shouldn't be long now."

Yuna stood up impatiently. "Sir Auron! What did you tell them?"

Auron began to walk off, and then turned. "I told them to thank _you_ too." And then he took off down the beach and toward the village. "Wait here!" he called back to her.

Yuna watched him go, a puzzled expression on her face. She stood there, a little perturbed, for a few minutes before she heard something in the water. She turned to face the sea.

The noise – it was far in the distance, but still she could hear it. A faint splashing, maybe? Then the sound of someone diving below the surface. She watched for what seemed like hours, before she decided to wade out a little ways and investigate.  
She was waist-deep in the crystal blue lagoon, when something broke the water's surface about five feet away from her. She looked – and she gasped.

He stood up, shaking water from his sun-colored hair. His sky blue eyes surveyed the area, and lit up when they landed on Yuna. He began walking toward her, and she felt herself moving toward him as well.

A thousand thoughts raced through Yuna's ever-logical mind. _This can't be happening! This isn't real . . ._ But it was. Tidus grabbed Yuna and pulled her into an embrace that promised an eternity of happiness.

"Oh, my gods!" Lulu cried from outside the hut, an hour before the wedding was to start.

Rikku stood up carefully, as she was cradling Lilia, and walked outside to join Lulu. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Yuna walking back into the village – hand-in-hand with Tidus. "So _that's_ what he was talking about," she said to herself.

"Who?" Lulu asked.

"Auron told me last night, that today was going to be a happy day for everyone, in more ways than one," Rikku explained. "I can't believe it though. I really can't believe it."

Yuna saw Rikku standing with the baby, and began walking toward them. "Tidus, I would like to present to you the newest member of Besaid," Yuna said regally. "This is Lady Lilia."

Tidus looked at the tiny bundle in Rikku's arms and then at Rikku. "She's yours?" he asked.

Rikku smiled. "Yes. She's mine. Mine and Auron's."

Tidus gaze grew dark. "Oh, yeah, Auron. How are you holding up, by the way?" he asked, feeling sad suddenly. He knew Auron was long gone to the Farplane by now.

"You didn't tell him, Yunie? That's just mean!" Rikku admonished playfully. "Actually, I'm great. Auron, too." Tidus looked confused. "What? Did you think you were the _only_ one the Fayth sent back?"

"Actually, Tidus, Rikku and Auron are to be married today!" Yuna said happily.

"You serious?" Tidus asked earnestly.

"No, I dress up in fancy clothes like this all the time," Rikku joked, gesturing to her long, pale lavender silk gown.

"Wow," Tidus said.

**Part Three**  
The ceremony was held on the beach at sunset. Rikku carried her bouquet of moonlilies down the makeshift aisle, her pale purple gown fluttering gently in the quiet breeze that whispered across the sands.

Auron watched her with an adoring look in his eyes. He had chosen Kimahri to be his best man, for Kimahri had done more for him – in life _and_ death – than he could ever hope to repay him for.

Wakka and Lulu stood to the side, Lulu holding Lilia for the duration of the ceremony. She would also be taking care of the baby for the week following the ceremony so that Auron and Rikku might have a bit of a honeymoon. Beside them stood Tidus, who was gazing longingly at Yuna, who, as High Summoner, was to officiate the ceremony.

Rikku reached the end of the aisle, and Auron. Yuna smiled her soft smile at each of them in turn, and then cast a special smile to Tidus before beginning.

"We are gathered here on this evening, in this place, to celebrate the love of two people who mean very much to me. They both accompanied me on my journey to defeat Sin. It was not an easy journey. It was trying, and long, and at some points, we all wanted to give up. But Sir Auron and Rikku found a reason to keep going every day. And that reason was the love they felt for each other. They found their strength in each other. And that allowed them to keep going forward, no matter how difficult the next step was. We defeated Sin. But more than that, Rikku and Sir Auron conquered death itself to stand before us today, and vow to live the rest of their lives for and with each other." Yuna nodded to Wakka, who held the rings. "Sir Auron, present your ring and your vows to Rikku."

Auron took the ring from Wakka and slid it onto Rikku's finger. He took a deep breath. "My Rikku," he began, touching her face tenderly. "I lived a long time before I knew you, but my life was empty and meaningless. I fought every single day of my life, whether it was actual fiends, or just my inner demons. And then I died. It's funny, how in _death_, you can find what you never even knew your _life_ was missing. But when I met you, everything about me changed. You gave me something to live for. And I promise, from this day forward, to do the very same for you."

Tears shimmered in Rikku's swirling eyes as she took Auron's ring from Wakka. She took a long and shaky breath before sliding the ring onto Auron's finger. "Auron. My love. Every day of my life, I lived it with a smile on my face. Because I knew that somewhere out there, _you_ waited for me. We just had to find each other. And when we did, _magic_ happened. It hasn't always been easy, and it hasn't always been pretty, but it has always been real, and true, and forever. I promised you long ago, that my love for you was forever. Nothing will ever change that. E muja oui, Auron. Vunajan. Hu syddan fryd."

She smiled at him softly, and he returned the smile. They turned to face Yuna. "It is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife," she said, tears sparkling in her own eyes. "Kiss your bride."

Auron swept Rikku into a long, sweet kiss, sealing the fate that had been written for them long before either of them had been born. They parted, Rikku reached out for Lilia and everyone applauded and threw flower petals as they walked back down the aisle.

Rikku paused at the end and looked back over her shoulder. She smiled at Wakka and Lulu, Wakka's arm around Lulu's waist protectively. And then she looked to Yuna and Tidus, and said a silent prayer to the stars.  
_  
Give Yunie and Tidus as much happiness as you have given Auron and I_. She turned back toward her new husband, and together with their baby, they walked into their future, hand-in-hand.

THE END

**A/N: Yes, I know I promised three more chapters or so, but I felt that I would ruin the story if I kept dragging it along. I decided to end it on a positive note. I am very very very happy with the ending and the way it turned out for everyone, and I hope you are too:) If you've been reading all along and waiting until the end to review, now is the time to do so. :) I would still love to get reviews from this story, I want to know what EVERYONE who read this thinks of it! Anyway, I hope this made you smile, made you laugh a little, and maybe even made you cry! I cried when I wrote it. So thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you think:) Until my NEXT story, Rhianna :)**


End file.
